


Home with the Pack

by ChiaToma



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Recovery, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaToma/pseuds/ChiaToma
Summary: Leeteuk disappeared several months ago and everyone has been searching desperately for him without any luck. Until one night by chance the alpha boys of Super Junior find their beloved omega Leader in a terrible state. They get him back and nurse him back to health as he is their most precious assest and no one has the right to mess with their little angel in the slightest.





	1. Finding Leeteuk

The roads were thronged with so much traffic that the stench of petrol was causing Heechul to have an already more aggravated headache than what he had previously had. Though he could no longer tell if the headache was due to the city lights, the noise of the humans that were ambling around, the blaring of the horns or just the constant worry that this was going to be another fruitless night of searching. Another night wasted because this city was just far too damn large and the scents were too intermixed for anyone to pick up anything. Even Ryeowook, their best tracker, could not navigate through the masses of scent here and the youngster was clearly getting affected by it. 

With a frustrated cry, Heechul leaned up against a lamp post next to a public crossing, brushing off the comforting hand that came from Siwon because he just could not be bothered with this tonight. He wanted to break down in tears, scream and shout just to try and get someone’s attention. Preferably someone who could point them in some direction that would bring them to finding Leeteuk. One hundred nights and days he had been missing now, stolen away from the pack home for no good reason and the upset was still ringing through the whole pack. Even as broken and disjointed as it had been for the last few years. 

Well on the surface of things, the humans perceived them as nothing more than a boy group who had split up over the years but it wasn’t true in the slightest. They were a family, a strongly knit pack of wolves and even though they didn’t all live together in the same place anymore, publicly, that changed absolutely nothing. 

“Hyung?” Siwon asked gently, concern in his voice and Heechul wanted to punch the other soft-spoken alpha but he didn’t. Instead he glanced towards the other and shook his head. 

Siwon sighed, “You’re hurting.” 

“I’m not giving up tonight,” Heechul growled, dangerously, “He wouldn’t stop looking just because of some stupid pain.” 

The younger man managed to keep his cool, though it was just possible to see a vein beginning to pop on the side of his neck, “It’s not a stupid pain and it’s not a weakness to rest either. We can’t have you become ill to the point where you can’t help to search for him. Tuekie wouldn’t want that and you know it.” 

Heechul could only pout, “Stop being so bloody reasonable, Siwon, we’re too far out for me to rest tonight and I’m not calling the company to get a cab to take me home. Not a chance in hell.” 

Suddenly Kyuhyun popped up next to them, his arms going around the eldest of the trio’s middle to steady him and there was a whole lot of concern in the look of the other eyes. “We don’t need to call the company hyung, if you’re in that much pain we can go to a safe house. There’s one not far away and Eunhyuk and Donghae hyungs are still out searching too.” 

“Along with Shindong, Ryeowook and everyone else,” Siwon reminded him firmly, making sure to reach out to stop Ryeowook from actually heading out onto the busy road as the lights temporarily changed for a few seconds to make the traffic stop. “I can’t see you push yourself to the point where you get hurt, hyung, that’s not going to help anyone in the slightest.” 

About to argue his point, Heechul had to hang his head and bite at his lower lip to stop the scream of pain which was ripping through his legs at that moment in time. Thankfully his three surrounding packmates were quick to pull him into a warm embrace, steadying his movements and concealing him from view of any curious onlookers but the night was thankfully still dark and many were hurrying home with no intention of checking out anyone who may be acting oddly on the streets because it was just far too cold to be doing so. That was something of a relief to Heechul’s wounded pride, though he was still so frustrated at himself for being weak like this. He wanted so desperately to find Leeteuk, to make sure that their omega leader was safe and if he wasn’t safe then he was going to do some serious halm to whoever had possibly hurt their little angel. 

He tried to remember the others bright smile, how he would laugh and joke and worry about everyone else and hide his own pain because that was what he was supposed to do as the leader of the group. Everyone knew that he was an omega, was soft willed and gentle with the younger members but he had a way of dealing with the crazy bunch of supposedly adult alphas as well that made him well loved by everyone. Leeteuk was no pushover, he was a strict, firm and very loving mamma who wanted nothing more than for his cubs for be happy, healthy and enjoying life to the full.

So to think that he could be out somewhere in these accursed streets, lost, alone, confused, scared and hurt drove Heechul’s protective instincts over the edge and made him want to keep on searching though it was hurting him to do so. Alphas shouldn’t be weak, they should be able to keep on going and constantly be the strong ones in the pack but even alphas could be caught out by their own personal health it seemed. 

Finally he broke the hug, huffing a little in defeat and turning his head away to look in a random direction, “Fine, but you better damn well get hold of Sungmin and his mate or else Hangen and get them searching too.” 

“Sungmin-hyung is already on the west side of the city with Kangin and Saeun,” Kyuhyun replied, having moved to comfort a now distressed Ryeowook who was clearly getting just as affected by all the petrol smells as Heechul was. Heechul wanted to go and hug their eternal maknae so bad, but he wasn’t in the best of moods right now and didn’t think it was a good idea. Plus Kyuhyun knew how to deal with Ryeowook so he wasn’t too worried. They were probably talking about giraffes or something equally pointless and silly. 

Siwon took out his phone and replied to a couple of messages, “Hangen’s stuck in China still but will get here when he can. Henry and Zhou are with Amber and Victoria, searching around the Han River but nothing has come up yet.” 

There was a ping from the phone and Siwon checked it again, “Oh…Shindong and Yesung said their lead came up dead. I’m still waiting to hear back from Kibum and…the others…” 

“I get it,” Heechul replied, shaking his head slowly and letting out a sigh as he continued to focus his eyes away from his bandmate, “Why Leeteuk? What did he ever do?” 

“I don’t know,” Siwon said softly, replying another message from Donghae but not relaying it as he knew it would only upset Heechul more. Both Kibum and Kyuhyun had broken down tonight, the grief of what had happened earlier in the year resurfacing afresh and Siwon couldn’t blame them in the slightest. “But we’ll find him, hyung, by the grace of god we will.” 

It was tempting to call the other out on his religious beliefs at that moment in time but Heechul managed to just about keep himself in check. It was Siwon’s comfort, and he had no right to dismantle that. Instead he just focused on the opposite side of the road, wondering vaguely why they hadn’t moved from this spot as of yet because he was sure that there were more than a few people who were giving them funny looks. Especially as he was leaning right on the box that housed the button which allowed the traffic to stop and gave pedestrians the chance to cross. Maybe they all just needed a minute to collect their thoughts, just a chance to think clearly and pause in all this madness. Whatever it was, it was a relief from the constant walking that they had been doing and Heechul would take it. 

Though suddenly he noticed something on the opposite island. The crossing they were at was one of those three multi-systems with a central point that held a little ornamental garden inside it and different paths going to different parts of the shopping district. Normally the central point would be lit up but tonight the lights were dimmed and one of the street lights opposite them had gone out. There were still people using the crossing however, but there appeared to be a sort of odd shape next to the wall of the ornamental garden. It looked to be someone curled up in a strange sort of sitting position, almost as if they had fallen there but were slowly beginning to pull themselves back up. 

A tingle in the back of Heechul’s mind made him look closer at the figure, only able to capture glimpses of them whenever the headlights of the cars turning right illuminated them. There was something not quite right about the figure, it was covered in a coat that seemed to be too large and yet too small and their movements were slow, deliberate and painful. The figure somehow managed to pull itself upright, using the brick wall for support and stumbled to the left as it tried to walk. Heechul would have sighed and dismissed the black cloaked figure as nothing more than drunk if it wasn’t for a split second smell of blood which washed over him like a cold stab to the heart. 

His finger flew to the button on the crossing, ignoring the other three with him who were discussing which safe house would be best to go to and his wolf instincts narrowed down on the apparently drunk but injured figure. Something stirred in his mind, but someone hurrying to cross the street bumped into Heechl at that precise moment and caused him to topple towards Siwon and others. “Hey!” he spat angrily towards the person but was ignored. Heechul once again battered away the helping hands that came his way and nearly growled in frustration at having lost sight of the injured figure. There were too many humans in the way, too many cars and he wished that somehow pressing the bloody stop sign button would stop the world for just a minute so that he could see what he wanted and needed to see. 

Why he thought that, he could not say but there was enough of a prod at the back of his head for him to regain sight of the injured figure. Finally he spotted the figure again and instinct took over.

Heechul’s free hand, which wasn’t madly pressing the button to get the freaking lights to stop the traffic, struck Siwon’s muscled arm three times before the other alpha turned to him with a slightly annoyed looking glint to his eyes, “What?” 

Instead of answering, Heechul just pointed across the street and Siwon turned. In that moment the traffic stopped and someone who had way too bright headlights angled themselves perfectly onto the figure whom Heechul had noticed before. The figure was leant up against the opposite post, more like clinging onto it like the metal was the only thing that was keeping him standing in the first place and the coat was virtually hanging off the barely there body underneath it. Blood was splattering onto the pavement, the yellow box that held the stop button and there was a mop of half died blond hair that looked like it had been half torn out. A woman nearby the figure screamed loudly, finally noticing the state of the other and that was more than enough to startle him into looking up. A soft round face, high cheek bones, a dainty little nose and lips which were normally pulled into a gentle, loving smile were smeared with cuts and lacerations. Warm almond coloured eyes were wide and fearful, the noise that the woman made clearly having frightened the injured man more than enough to make him back away from the sound. 

Only for his bare feet to slip in the small pool of his own blood and go crashing down onto the pavement below him. 

Heechul only just managed to grab hold of both Kyuhyun and Siwon before they got squished by the cars which had started moving again as the lights turned to green and Ryeowook practically vaulted over them to get to the button and slam his fingers into it as many times as possible. It seemed as if time slowed down but sped up, a number of cars still travelling forward but far too many for anyone to get across safely. Heechul ignored the stabs of pain shooting through his body as he forcibly held back the two younger alphas because the last thing they needed was one of the two getting run over by a car. 

Finally the lights changed colour and Heechul released the two following as quickly as he could with the aid of Ryeowook. 

Kyuhyun got across the road first but was immediately knocked back by another wolf who snarled threateningly at him until a swift punch and kick hand him down to the floor in a matter of seconds. Siwon barely paused to look at the man as he raced towards the fallen figure, who was now screaming in pure terror as several men in nearly identical black coats attempted to pick him up off the floor and drag him away. They didn’t smell of wolf, but there was a horrible clinging stench of methylated spirits around them and Siwon knew what that could only mean. He hurried forward, using his martial arts offensively, which was bound to get him into trouble, but it was better than unleashing the claws that wanted to burst forth from his skin and tear these vile men to pieces. The man holding onto the screaming figure was knocked away and fell hard onto the pavement, allowing Siwon the chance to cover the fallen victim with his body as the cry of, “We’ve got this hyung!” cut across the stunned audience. 

Kyuhyun and Ryeowook launched a joint attack on the remaining men, bringing them down harshly and swiftly with little to no mercy shown but thankfully they just had enough control over their emotions to not turn into the crazed wolves that they were right at this second. Siwon felt Heechul join him on the ground and be pushed away but the elder alpha was quick with his words, “Make sure them bastards pay. I’ve got him covered.” 

Siwon nodded and leapt back into the fray, knocking out another man who was trying to choke the life out of Ryeowook and then helped Kyuhyun to pin down a third man whilst a forth took the opportunity to leg it when screeching blue lights started to fill the area. 

Ryeowook took off after the last man, his eyes blazing a dangerous red colour but he was thankfully stopped by a familiar figure looping his arms around the youngster’s middle and carrying him back towards the seen. “Easy now, Wookie, no need for you to go running off now is there,” Hangen said softly, making his way back. 

“Gege?” Wookie replied in shock, glaring at the retreating figure but then got immediately distracted by a distinct sound of wailing. 

Hangen was quick to return to the group, where still on the ground was Heechul, protectively resting over the blood stained figure on the floor like a wolf protecting their cub. A police officer was kneeling down, trying to reason with him but Heechul was having none of it, snarling and pulling the figure closer to his chest every single time the man came closer to try and help. There were a couple of paramedics arriving as well but it appeared that no one would be allowed closer to the enraged man. 

Siwon carefully inched closer, his eyes filled with concern but he did not try to move the injured and wailing figure from Heechul, instead he drew closer and wrapped himself as close as he could manage, offering another layer of protection to the injured omega. Hangen grabbed hold of Kyuhyun unexpectedly to pull the young alpha into a hold because the did not need anymore of this strange behaviour to be noted and he stepped back just a little in order to make a quick telephone call. 

Twenty-minutes later the paramedics and police officers were still trying to get closer to the patient that clearly needed the help but neither Siwon or Heechul had moved an inch. Hangen was beginning to get worried as he could now smell the other members of the pack who were now trying to get through the crowds and this was sure to cause an uttermost hell if someone didn’t get them out of the public view. If he hadn’t had his hands full with crying maknae’s then he would have been able to help but it wasn’t going to be an easy task in the slightest. 

Thankfully there came a cough and the crowd parted as Prince Manager arrived with a stern and mysterious look to his eyes. “Heechul, Siwon, off now,” he stated, his voice filled with power but it was gentle and commanding, just a hint of a warning not to disobey. 

The pair shared a glance between them before looking down towards the figure and whispering quietly to him as they began to pry away the grasping fingers. “No!” screamed Leeteuk, somehow managing a way to find the way to speak, “Please! Don’t leave me! Not again! Please!” 

“We’re not leaving you,” Heechul shushed gently, running his hand through his friends mattered hair, “There’s people here who need to help you. Who will help you in the ways we can’t.” 

“I want to go home!” Leeteuk sobbed, clinging onto Siwon’s shirt with determination, “Not anywhere else!” 

Siwon started to wrap his arms back around Leeteuk, looking up when he felt more than heard the growl from Prince but the older alpha was there to gently wrap his own hands around the shivering omega, “Leeteuk, come on. I’ll make you safe.” 

Stubbornly Leeteuk shook his head, not wanting to let go of Siwon in the slightest but Prince could understand. An omega this hurt and frightened wanted to be surrounded by familiar packmates and not strangers he didn’t know and trust. “They’ll come with you, we’re not going to leave you. We just need to get you into the ambulance and then we’ll go home. I promise you. Siwon and Heechul will be right beside you the whole time, as will I. Come on now, we need to get you treated.” 

It still took a further two minutes to get Leeteuk to let go of the shirt he was clinging onto so that finally the medics could get him wrapped up in a proper insulating blanket and onto the waiting gurney but by that point everyone had tears in their eyes. Leeteuk refused point blank to let go of Prince, even when they gave him a sedative to try and help him relax and Heechul hugged Siwon oh so tightly when it became apparent that only one of them would fit into the ambulance. 

“Go and set up the Den,” he whispered to the younger alpha, “Tell Hyukjae he’s in charge and make sure everyone is there for him when we get back. Can you do that for me?” 

Siwon nodded, trying to hold back his tears before letting go of Heechul once again only to be dragged into the already rather full hug that Hangen was still giving. But it was enough for now, they had to make sure that everything was ready at home and get everyone together so that they could all look after Leeteuk. 

Though there was still part of Siwon’s mind that wanted to go and bust some heads in. 

Heechul sat next to the gurney, softly running his fingers through Leeteuk’s hair and sighed, “What happened to you?” he asked quietly, nosing at the others head lovingly. “Oh Tuekie, I’m sorry. We’ll make it better. I promise you we will.”


	2. Socks, Blankets and Cuddles

“What the hell guys?” Eunhyuk said as he came around the corner, “Can you not do one little thing right?” 

Nine pairs of eyes stared back at him in slight bewilderment for a few seconds before looks were exchanged between the alphas to realise just what sort of mistake they were making. Eunhyuk had wanted to build a little nest in the centre of the old dorm which had become their den years ago, planning on everyone just piling in with the blankets, pillows and anything else soft and fluffy that they could find which smelt exclusively of them so that when their omega leader got back, he could settle down in the middle of all of it and then be wrapped up in the alphas without freaking out. 

Instead, he found that there were two beds, half a built fought, a mound of blankets that hadn’t been touched, a mattress, a pile of dirty laundry – what the heck that was doing there was anyone’s guess – and a much larger pile of toys and bears that he had literally not seen since their trainee days. He sighed, “This is a mess! They’ll be back anytime soon and…” 

“Chill dude,” Donghae said with a smile, coming to hug Eunhyuk around the middle as he always did, “If this place weren’t a mess, Tuekie-hyung would think that something was up and not settle any faster.” 

“It’s true!” piped up Kyuhyun from the corner where he appeared to be attempting to tie socks around Ryeowook for no apparent reason. “Tuekie-hyung always said that if he returned back to the Den and it was tidy then something big had happened and we needed our tails kicked.” 

“More like you did, devil-kyu,” Shindong said, flicking the others ear. 

Kyuhyun grumbled at that but didn’t bite back with an evil comment straight way this time, which Eunhyuk was thankful for indeed. In fact he probably wouldn’t have berated the youngest in the slightest because they were all so highly strung over this mess of a situation it was surprising that a fight hadn’t broken out already. 

The last one had nearly been a disaster from a public viewpoint, as practically no one had come away unscathed with what were clearly claw and bite marks. Thankfully their promotions that day had meant that all the alphas were covered up in fine looking suits as the company thought it looked more majestic and grown up for them to appear this way but there was still a whole lot extra cover up foundation that had to be used that day. How they had gotten away with it was a question no one dared to ask and Eunhyuk had been relieved. 

Still he shook his head, “I know we’re his mess monsters but come on guys, he’s hurt and injured. We can’t keep him in this sort of place.” 

A smile blossomed on Siwon’s face as he leaned across to pinch at Eunhyuk cheek, “Aww the little anchovy is taking command.” 

The hand was playfully smacked away, “Give over, horse features.” 

“Cubs,” Kangin warned from the opposite side of the room where he was leaning against the counter, keeping an eye on the food prep in the kitchen as he officially stated. Though everyone knew that really he was just keeping out of any possible trouble so that he could break it up. That was the trouble sometimes with being the Head Alpha of the group, you had to be prepared to muck in but also had to take a step back every now and then to ensure that everything went fine. Though if truth be told, Kangin was a little bit lazy in his role, though with Tuekie by his side it was very easy to tell why. “Come on, it won’t be long. Give them some direction, Hyuk, that’ll help things flow.” 

“You just want Gege’s cooking all to yourself first!” Kibum called from the pile of laundry which he and Sungmin had started to pick up whilst Saeun began sorting through the blankets. 

A deep chuckle came from the kitchen, “Ha, I’d like anyone try to beat Donghae to that opportunity first.” 

“Why?” a smirk crossed Donghae’s lips, “You making Bajing Fried Rice again?” 

“Don’t you even dare,” Hangen called back, “Or I’ll start telling everyone what you told that little omega back in Hong Kong and get your tail kicked from here to the middle of next week.” 

Shindong laughed loudly, “Oh, this I’ve got to hear.” 

A general up cry started as Donghae spluttered some nonsensical response towards Hangen in what may have been Chinese or an mangled version of it anyway, Eunhyuk tried to stop his best friend from charging across the room, Shindong dived into the kitchen to pretend to harass Hangen for the information, Kyuhyun took the opportunity to dive onto the blankets that were still not ready because Ryeowook had finally realised that he was being tangled up in dirty socks so began chasing after the younger boy to give him a good kicking, Sungmin was quick to sidestep and grab hold of his mate to get her out of any potential harm’s way whilst Siwon tried to work out if it would be quicker to deal with Donghae or Kyuhyun first. Kibum helped by grabbing hold of Donghae’s foot, causing him to trip and tumble to the ground, taking Eunhyuk with them and Kangin sighed as he made his way across the chaos to break up the fight going on between the two youngest. 

“Cubs!” he snapped, grabbing both by the scruff of their necks, “Will you two behave for five seconds.” 

“Well…I really shouldn’t expect anything else now should I?” Prince’s voice cut through the loud chorus of chaos as the man stood there with his arms over his chest, looking at everyone with a resting expression of uttermost exhaustion that everyone outside of the group mistook as him being so done with this rag-tag bunch of idiots whom were supposedly under his care. In fact, it was the complete opposite but there was no way in the hell he would ever let that cat out of the bag publicly or in private except in the moments when it was really needed it. 

Kangin deposited both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook to the floor, a growl leaving his throat that told the pair to ‘sit and stay’ before he looked up towards Prince with a million different questions in his eyes. 

Prince sighed, shaking his head and beckoned the other over with his hand, “Heechul’s’ putting him to bed and I suggest that for the time being he stays there and no where else.” He turned, took two steps and then spun sharply back around, “Not all together! Bloody hell, you’ll overwhelm him. One at a time and wait until you’re called! Kangin, you first and no fighting, arguing, snapping or causing hell either any of you or else you’ll be pushed back to the end of the line.” 

When he was met with a general silence, Prince knew that the alpha group in front of him would behave themselves because they really had no other option right now and he let out a sigh of relief before grabbing hold of Kangin’s wrist to drag him forward. Though he didn’t really need to do so, as the other would have followed him regardless. Kangin could smell the distress coming off Leeteuk so strongly now and he just felt awful. His beautiful omega, his most precious and loved one had been in so much pain, so afraid and so alone for such a long time and he had been completely unable to find him. What kind of mate was he? A useless one, he felt like at the moment. 

Until those soft, water filled, sapphire blue eyes met his, quickly followed by tender skin and the feeling of warmth returning to his very soul and being. Kangin couldn’t recall how he had gotten through the door, onto the bed or even how he had gathered up his Leeteuk in his arms to hold him in the gentlest of embraces whilst dried chapped lips sought out comfort and a reassurance of love still being present in their lives. The Alpha pulled back, tears unashamedly falling down his face as he gently cupped the others face, “I thought…I thought I’d lost you.” 

Leeteuk shook his head, his own tears running down his face, “No…never.” His lean body was quivering under the thin coat that was covering his frame, as slowly he leaned back into the others body, “Just…just. Please…” 

Kangin needed no second bidding and wrapped his arms tightly around the omega, releasing a series of alpha pheromones to calm the other down and reassure him that he was safe, protected and Kangin was going to do everything in his power to ensure that he was never hurt in the slightest ever again. 

A cough nearly startled him but a familiar cheeky smile was sent his way, “Dang, I know you’re his destined and all that but seriously, dude, if you want to set the kids off into a bigger frenzy than they are now you better tone it down a bit.” Heechul chuckled, leaning forward, “I mean I don’t really mind but unless you want a dog pile then cool it a bit, okay?” 

A tongue was stuck out roughly towards the other, “It’s for Leeteuk.” 

“I know, you’re just drowning the whole place in you and that could trigger something….” Heechul paused, licking his lips in concern, “Which I would not recommend to have happen right now.” 

For a few seconds, Kangin looked completely confused and then his brain seemed to catch up as his eyes widened and he pulled Leeteuk just a little closer to his body which caused as slight whimper to come from the omega and the alpha backed off quickly before placing a kiss on top of the others head. He still sent a glare towards Heechul though it was more of a playful reprimand than anything else because if there was anyone on the planet that the Head Alpha could trust with the safety of his beloved omega, it was the cocky alpha sitting opposite him. Hell, in the past they had fought over the omega, not rivals in the sense of who would steal his heart but Heechul was going to be damned if any old alpha was going to take the precious omega away from his protective eyes, even though they had never been in the same pack prior to joining SM. Eventually the pair had stopped fighting, mainly after Leeteuk grew sick of it all and kicked them both when they were having one of their spars before giving them both a lecture and a half about being pig-headed alphas before going off to sulk. 

Not a day later, Hangen had grabbed the pair, knocked their heads firmly together and told them to get their acts sorted when it came to Leeteuk and stop all the silent raging. The fight that broke out because of that was over swiftly as it turned into a game of tickles instead when both alphas realised that they were being overly silly. Leeteuk had walked in to the situation accidentally and still to this day could not figure out how his best friend and future mate had worked it out between one another but left it at being nothing more than an alpha thing. Sometimes for giggles, Heechul still played little games on Kangin, playfully threatening him with a variety of cruelties should he hurt Leeteuk in any way and stealing the omega for impromptu shopping trips or just something else completely random and Kangin would just roll his eyes and allow it because he knew that Heechul was just being his protective arse self and there was nothing in the world that would ever stop him from looking out for his best friend. 

Gently he shook his head, nuzzling Leeteuk’s hair softly, “No…I don’t think that would be good either.” A sort of hum came from the omega, clearly enjoying the pampering even as he was about to drift off to sleep. Kangin slightly raised his head though to look at the other, “How did you get in here first anyway hyung?” 

Heechul rolled his eyes, “I was with him at the hospital, derp-face. I brought him here. Though you may want to tell the others to bring him some warmer clothes, I couldn’t get any that wouldn’t look too out of place when we were taking him out.” 

Seeming to suddenly register the fact that the door was slightly creaking with the pressure of the eyes on the opposite side of it, Kangin sighed and gently nuzzled the sleepy man’s head, “Teukie, the cubs want to come and see you. Just for a few moments, okay?” 

A sort of half breathy laugh came from Leeteuk who quietly muttered, “Just a few moments, right?” 

Ignoring the comment, because they both knew that this little room was going to be packed tonight, Heechul stood up to go and open the door whilst Kangin shifted himself so that his back was against the headboard whilst Leeteuk was laying across his body. It left room on the bed for whoever wanted to come in and them all not to be too squished up together. For a second the alpha thought about having Prince move the rooms second and third beds – his mind blanked on who used to sleep in those beds as it had been so long since they were in the Den together – so that they had more room, but the door opened and Sungmin appeared looking worried to high hell with Saeun in tow. 

It took all of two seconds for Saeun to turn into the omega mother she would be as she moved quickly over to the injured man and nuzzled against him with all the affection she could give him. “I’m so glad to see you, Leeteuk,” she smiled lovingly at him. 

“It’s good to see you too, Saeun,” Leeteuk managed to smile back, a hand reaching up to brush at her cheeks but it was caught by Sungmin who pulled the hand close to his lips to kiss the fragile skin whilst his mate started digging through the bag she had brought in with her. 

“I never thought I would hear you speak again hyung,” Sungmin said softly, his eyes brimming over with tears because even though Leeteuk was smiling towards him he could see the pain that was lingering in his whole being. He had to clamp down on the feeling to go out and bust the bastards heads in for what they had done to their leader but for now it was just a relief to have the omega back in the Den where he would be safe. 

Leeteuk smiled softly as his bruised fingers brushed at the others perfect skin, “Sungmin, when are you going to bring me cubbies to play with?.” 

“Leeteuk!” Sungmin blushed bright red before letting tears fall down from his eyes as he hugged the elder, “You shouldn’t ask things like that.” 

“But I want them,” Leeteuk pouted softly, “Cubbies would be so good for you and Saeun.” 

“What will be good for us is to see you warmed up, oppa,” Saeun said, gently nudging her mate after glancing up to look at Kangin who nodded and shifted, “Come on, we got you some warm pyjamas to help. It’ll make you feel better.” 

Not five minutes later, Leeteuk was out of the hospital things and was looking all cute and cosy in possibly the fluffiest pair of pyjamas that Kangin had ever seen in his life but he was not about to complain in the slightest. Especially seeing as the other now looked so much younger that he just wanted to squish him. 

Looking up, Sungmin nodded towards Heechul who had taken it upon himself to act as door guard whilst Prince went to check on the food preparation or take a call, Heechul hadn’t really bothered to pay much attention to what their manager was doing, and the door was opened once again. This time it was Kibum who came in, his eyes wide and innocent as they always had been and very quietly he made his way over to the bed and lay down next to Leeteuk with a soft expression. Leeteuk half smiled, reaching out to touch the others face and hair with slow gentle movements before nodding ever so slightly. Kibum smiled, leant close to place a kiss upon his leaders nose and then pulled out some warm looking socks from under his jumper, “I figured you’d be cold, hyung, and warming your feet up always works wonders.” 

Leeteuk only nodded in response to that statement, lightly burying his face into Kangin’s chest which had the alpha frowning for a second or two. Until Kibum let out a hiss upon seeing the fact that both of Leeteuk’s feet were covered in bandages which had patches of dark red on them. The younger looked up, took a deep breath through his nose and then smiled towards the peeking omega before very delicately placing the socks onto the others feet. 

Kangin didn’t get a chance ask any questions because just as Kibum sat down on the chair next to the bed, where Heechul had previously occupied, the door was opened and two literal balls of fluff clambered into the room with a noise that practically made everyone in the room jump out of their skins. The two fluff balls were straight on the bed, licking and whining at Leeteuk as if they hadn’t seen him in years and it was only when the omega let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around the pair that anyone managed to work out what was going on. “My babies,” Leeteuk cried out, hiccupping just a little, “You’re getting too big for hyung to do this.” 

“You’re not hyung, you’re Mama!” came Kyuhyun’s bratty little voice as his golden wolf tried to snuggle closer to the fluffy covered man. 

“We thought we lost Mama!” Ryeowook cried next, his red wolf ignoring all protocol and snuggling around Leeteuk’s head to give him lots of licks and completely ignoring the fact that he was putting most of his body weight and paws fully on top of Kangin’s head and shoulder. “We howled for you all the time and we couldn’t hear you!” 

Heechul couldn’t help but chuckle from the side-lines as he accepted a handkerchief from Siwon, “They’re still his babies, even when they’re all fully grown.” 

“Of course they are,” Siwon replied as he began to move forward, mainly with the intention of stopping Ryeowook from suffocating Kangin, “Do you really ever think that’ll change.” 

“Just no praying in his face,” Heechul said, “He doesn’t need it right now Shisus.” 

Rolling his eyes towards his friend, Siwon moved to the group and managed to pull the red wolf off Kangin’s head who let out a comical exhale at finally being able to breath and used the old scruff trick to calm the two youngest members down just a little. The pair still whimpered and refused to leave their position in front of Leeteuk, just like they really were tiny cubs who were suckling up to their mother but Siwon chose to leave them for now. Carefully he made his way around to the back and managed to snuggle against Leeteuk from behind with a smile on his features, “Hey hyung.” 

“Siwon?” Leeteuk asked quietly, sleep clearly in the process of taking him. Siwon gently smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss lightly to the others temple before pulling back to rest his forehead against it, “Yeah, it’s me.” 

“Did you pray?” 

“You know I did,” Siwon smiled back softly, “Every single day.” 

“Thank you,” Leeteuk replied, nuzzling lightly back at the other with a smile on your face. He wanted to say more but a yawn escaped him at that moment and instead a huff fell from his lips. The taller man smiled as he pulled back, gently ruffling the others hair before smiling as he glanced up and spotted the next person who was entering the room but this one had a lovely strong smell of freshly prepared food following him. Siwon gently nudged their omega leader, noticing that his eyes had almost drifted closed with the need for sleep, “Hey, none of that yet. You’ve got Beijing fried rice to eat first.” 

An over exasperated sigh had Leeteuk opening his eyes wide in shock before a deep voice chuckled, “Seriously guys, will you bloody let that drop already.” 

“Never in your wildest dreams!” Sungmin deadpanned back, “Plus you’ve bloody made him Beijing fried rice so you know it’s forever going to be your thing anyway.” 

Sticking his tongue out towards his fellow alpha, Hangen was distracted by delicate hands which reached for the bowl of his mistakenly pounced rice and he pretended not to notice how callus and raw they were. There was an itch in the back of Hangen’s head that desperately wanted to get rid of the medical smell that clung to Tuekie like a bad stench but he supposed that it was better than him smelling like whoever had done this. He smiled when Leeteuk tried his best to eat the rice but ended up having to move the two baby wolves away from the injured omega, much to their disgruntlement in order to help him eat. Though it was only a couple of mouthfuls, barely enough to feed a cub but it was a start. 

Plus just at the moment that Leeteuk started coughing, Hangen’s mobile pinged with a face time request and he smiled as he connected it. Kangin sighed, “Gen this is not the time…” 

“Gege!” two voices cried from the opposite end of the line, immediately followed by a crying sob which could only be from Zhoumi and a rather rude English exclamation from Henry.

Leeteuk raised his head in surprise, blinking, “Zhoumi? Henry?” 

“Gege!” Zhoumi cried through the video link, making grabby hands for the other even though he couldn’t really touch him, “I was so worried about you!” 

Henry looped his arm around the other, hugging him close, “We both were! It was so annoying that Gen managed to get over there whilst we couldn’t. Tell me who I need to go and kick for this, Leeteuk, I’ll go and do it.” 

“No!” Leeteuk said, snatching the phone out of Hangen’s hands so that he could be as close as possible to the other two, “Don’t you dare, Henry, you stay with Zhoumi and keep each other safe.” 

“But Gege..” 

“No,” Leeteuk’s voice was firm and commanding, not to be messed with in the slightest, “I don’t want anyone going anywhere near those vile men. I don’t care if you’re alphas or not, you’re mine and they’re not getting you, understand.” 

There was silence for a moment or two before both of the Chinese maknae’s burst into tears and reached forward through the link, clearly just wanting to hug their Korean Mama from the amount of incoherent babbling that they were going through. Hangen smiled as he gently ran his fingers through Leeteuk’s hair, “It’ll be fine, I’m just waiting for confirmation of when their flights are then then you can fuss over them as much as you like.” He placed a little kiss on the side of the others head before nodding towards Heechul and taking the phone. 

“C ’mere you two, you’ve got some other friends to see as well,” he said towards the complaining two on the end of the video link and lightly tilted his head to the side to indicate Donghae who was crawling to the edge of the bed. Not five seconds later he was burying his face in the fluff covered chest of his leader, tears silently trickling down his eyes as he held onto the omega for dear life. Ryeowook grumbled about being pushed away but managed to change back into a human long enough to save the phone containing the video link when Kyuhyun took it upon himself to attack Hangen and Kibum opted to join in for no apparent good reason. 

Leeteuk held the other silently, knowing not to say anything to the younger and smiling gently to himself as he held his little fishy. He dreaded to think what had gone through the others mind with him gone, the devastating loss of his pack father had been horrible enough to go through and Leeteuk had never wanted to put the youngster through that sort of pain ever again. Kangin grunted a little, shifting his body so that the omega was lying safely on the bed before letting out a huff of pain, “You guys are way too heavy to be doing this anymore.” 

Donghae smirked a little and just pulled Leeteuk closer to his chest, shrouding the other in a strong protective scent which he had always done so Kangin could only roll his eyes a little and then jump out of his skin when he was dragged into the video conversation with the Chinese maknae’s. 

A large fleece blanket, which depicted the family house of some cartoon character, was draped lovingly over Leeteuk before being tucked carefully around his form by Shindong who grinned and kissed his cheek, “Knew you were the sentimental type.” 

Running his fingers over the still soft material, even though the colours had faded and the original design was almost lost to the effects of history as the number of times it had been washed, dragged about, covered in puppy drool, been used as a tuggy toy, been snuggled upon, hugged, used to clean up messes, been made into a den, then shoved into the wrong laundry section, been throughly bleached and hung to dry was probably uncountable. But it was the blanket that held so many memories for everyone, the one which they had all had and which Leeteuk had used to wrap them up in when they were all still questionably small cubs. Leeteuk blinked up at Shindong, “Where was this? 

“Hidden in the closet as it always was,” the other replied, placing a kiss onto the omega’s forehead, “Our turn to look after you, Teukie-hyung, make you all safe and warm once again.” 

Warmth coated Leeteuk’s cheeks as he ducked his head down back into the fuzzy blanket, unable to hide the smile that crossed his face though he let out a pitiful whine of embarrassment. 

Which was quickly covered by another body scooping his light one up and tugging him to the opposite side of the bed with movements that were so quick it was impossible to work out what had happened for a second before Leeteuk registered that he was being settled princess style against Yesung who was kicking out at the others to get his own personal huggy time with Leeteuk and generally fussing over him. He was rubbing his arms and legs, trying to get as much warmth into them as possible. “You’re much be so cold Leeteuk-hyung.” 

A smile softly graced the omega’s lips, “I’m feeling very warm at the moment actually, thank you Yesung.” 

“If you need warming, you know where to come don’t you?” 

Leeteuk nodded, “Just don’t kick your turtles out for me, that would be unfair.” 

“Oh they’re at his place,” Kibum said, flicking Yesung on the head, “he just left the lights and stuff here because he’s a pabo.” 

“Yah, I am not,” Yesung said, going to flick Kibum back but thankfully Eunhyuk made an appearance just at the right moment to once again shift Leeteuk out of the way and into his arms. 

Letting out a sigh, the younger leader could only look around the room which was slowly becoming its usual chaotic self as the beds were being moved around, blankets were being thrown about, along with pillows and it was clear where exactly everyone was sleeping tonight. Eunhyuk shook his head and shifted Leeteuk in his hold, still a little frightened about just how light the omega was but more than grateful that he was safely back in their arms where he needed to be. 

A grin crossed his lips though as he leaned down to whisper, “I still don’t know how you managed to love us all so equally Leeteuk, but we’ll return that love to you tenfold.” 

A happy sounding hum came from the omega and Eunhyuk shifted his head a little to see that the other had fallen fast asleep. Dressed in fluffy white pyjamas, with fluffy socks, good food in his belly and a familiar childish blanket wrapped around his form, Leeteuk looked every last bit like the adorable, angel omega that he was. There was nothing to disturb his rest, no lingering fear that someone was going to come and take him away and that was a relief in itself. There was going to be a lot of time needed for everyone to recover and to sort themselves out but compared to the stress that everyone had been under for the last however long, this moment finally being here was more than precious to everyone. 

Looking up, he saw that somehow the crazy rag-tag pack had actually gotten themselves sorted whilst he had held the sleeping omega and he smiled softly before moving to place Leeteuk carefully down in the centre of what was liable to become a big pile of wolves before stepping back to remove his clothes and change. There was a little bit of playful snapping, some shoving and tail biting but after only five minutes before everyone was situated somewhere warm and comfortable, all surrounding their precious omega who was going to be safe and protected from now on. 

The wolves settled down to sleep, waiting for the day when they could work on healing Leeteuk and seeing what could be done about those who had done this terrible thing. But tonight, they would just sleep away the pain and anguish as one big happy wolf family.


	3. Always there for you (Kangteuk)

Shifting a little, Kangin stretched his arms out slowly and felt only the welcomed sensation of warm fur surrounding him. 

Immediately his eyes snapped open and in a panic he glanced around, there were only wolves surrounding him, none of them matching his beautiful cream omega. Sitting up, the dark eyes roamed around in a frantic state before spotting that the door was slightly open and left ajar. Letting out a sigh, Kangin carefully pulled himself out from the hot pile of thankfully sleeping wolves and carefully he made his way through them, ensuring not to stand on anyone’s tail or fall over as that would only cause everyone to wake up and he did not need anything more than his own panic right now. Whilst he loved his adopted cubs, they tended to overreact to everything and it was best to just keep the gentle sounds of snoring going for the time being.

Reaching the doorway with little hassle, the nude alpha grabbed hold of a pair of jogging bottoms and pulled them on before stepping out into the rather chilly dorm. It was still quite early spring and whilst the mornings were starting to warm, it was still usually refreshing to have a coolness to wake up to. Plus the smell of rain still lingered through the open window, allowing some of the scents of grass and trees to waft through. The pollution levels were clearly down today, and that made Kangin smile just a fraction before he continued his search through the dorm for Leeteuk. 

The front door was still closed and being guarded by Prince and one of the other managers, so Kangin knew that his future mate had not gone that way which was a relief but there was no sound of running water and no smell of food either so that ruled those two places out. The living room was bare, excluding the fuzzy blanket which had been snagged on the corner of the sofa, though it did thankfully give the alpha an indication as to the direction that the other had run in. He still took his time checking every possible hiding place just to be on the safe side, looking down the back of the sofa, underneath the tables and even opening the cupboard in the kitchen just to ensure that the frightened omega hadn’t gone and attempted to hide himself in there. 

When they had first formed together as a group it had been quite common to find Teukie hiding in the cupboards, his omega senses were typically overwhelmed by all the alpha pheromones and he was still so young, precious and unsure of his role in life that it had been just easier to cower away. Kangin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t disappointed in not finding Leeteuk in the cupboards as he suspected, but it didn’t stop him from continuing on. Though as he pulled his head out from underneath the cupboards, his sensitive ears picked up a distinct sound of whimpering though it was highly muffled. Tilting his head slightly, Kangin closed his eyes and allowed his senses to roam, focusing on that sound and opening his mind in the hopes that his lovely little omega would open up to him. 

For a second there appeared an image of bedposts and a tight safe space with an old jumper being hugged tightly to a very warm chest. 

Kangin pulled himself upright and headed for the farthest remaining dorm room, opening the door quietly and immediately laying down on the floor to lift up the blanket that was covering part of it. “Hello,” he said quietly. 

Leeteuk raised his head, looking a little bewildered for a few seconds, almost as if he hadn’t even been aware of the chances of being found in the slightest and blinked repeatedly. 

Before the first teardrop had even begun to fully form, Kangin was carefully tucked into the impossibly small space underneath the bed and had the omega gathered up in his arms, quietly shushing the other and offering a silent comfort that his little mate needed right now. He knew how emotional the other could get, how passionate he was, how much love he had to give and how gentle a creature that Leeteuk could be. But he also knew the darkness that resided in the others heart, the fear of being left behind, of being rejected, of not being good enough, of hurting anyone that he cared about. They never really talked about what had happened to Leeteuk as a cub, it was a subject matter that was very rarely discussed but Kangin knew enough to recognise it. Leeteuk was such a gentle soul, despite having grown up in a less than happy situation and his whole career had been the escape that he needed all those years ago. 

The very thought that someone had taken him away and done something terrible to his little star was enough to make a growl escape from Kangin’s throat, but only years of practice allowed him to turn it into a soft whine like a cub would make towards its mother. It took a few more attempts for Leeteuk to react as his head was buried firmly in the warm expanse of his lover’s chest, but as he uncurled a little and rose his head up. Kangin saw the same young, innocent omega that he always saw. Before a word could be uttered, their lips met together in a soft kiss that wasn’t rushed and just followed gently along with the natural movements and breaths that intertwined between their bodies. 

Leeteuk pulled back first, blushing a little before he tucked himself up against his alpha, wanting nothing more than to just be in his presence and feel loved and protected. Kangin kept his arms tightly around the other, allowing Leeteuk the time that he needed. For a while they lay there, just in the silence under the bed with only the sensation of the other next to the, breathing in and out together and sharing the silent communication that could only pass between lovers. 

Shifting a little, mainly because one of his legs had started to fall asleep and was producing a series of sharp pins and needles in them, Kangin believed that Leeteuk had drifted back to sleep and was just about to begin to move him out from under the bed when Leeteuk spoke. His voice was low, almost whispered and held a note of fear that should have never been there in the first place. “I thought I saw them…the…men who took…me away.” 

Kangin sighed, running his fingers through the man’s hair but he was interrupted before a word could form on his lips. “I knew…I knew that, they couldn’t and wouldn’t…but I just had…I didn’t even…” 

“Hey, it will be okay,” Kangin said, lifting Leeteuk’s chin with his fingers gently in order to stop the omega from scrunching his face up in that horrid fashion, “It’s fine.” 

“No it’s not!” Leeteuk hissed, pulling his head away for a second, colour foaming on his cheeks, “How can I not even recognise my cubs and lover? How can I protect you from them if I freak out about everything?” 

Sighing, the alpha hauled the distressed omega into his arms again and held him almost bone crushingly tight. “No, Leeteuk, none of that.” 

“But..” 

“No, listen to me,” Kangin said, his voice dipping low as the tones of a Head Alpha crept in. He didn’t want to scare the little shaking omega in his arms, didn’t want him to think bad thoughts or start to have a panic attack but he had to calm Leeteuk down. They didn’t need another trip to the hospital right now and if he could help it, he would ensure that the omega knew exactly how they all felt. “You don’t need to worry about any of that. No one is going to get hurt, no one is going to leave you and you are certainly never leaving us again.” 

“But Kangin…” 

“No, Teukie,” Kangin said softly, rubbing at the space between Leeteuk’s neck and shoulders with his fingers as it was a place where the other adored to be touched, “I know you want to protect us, I know that you don’t want those evil men to come after any of us and I know that you don’t want them to take any of us away which I completely understand and support. But if you think I’m letting you put yourself at any risk of getting hurt, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Stubborn, tear filled eyes met his and if he hadn’t been in the process of trying to convince the stubborn omega to behave then Kangin was sure that he would have melted right there on the spot. An angry, stubborn yet tearful Leeteuk was the most adorable creature on the planet and it screamed of a spoilt omega who was not happy about not getting their way but it was impossible not to resist the cuteness. Or just use the situation to the alphas advantage and squish those adorable cheeks until Leeteuk gave in. But Kangin had to be big protector boss right now and resist that urge. For now. 

“Leeteuk, we’ve only just got you back and even though you’ll deny it, you’re still hurting, your still in pain from whatever it is that those monsters did to you and believe me if I could issue the order for a track and kill then I would,” Kangin said, his voice even and straight to the point, “But I’m not going to do that.” 

Leeteuk stilled at those words, his eyes blinking in shock towards the other. 

Kangin ran his fingers once again through the others knot-filled hair, “Because the humans can track those bastards down and put them through their justice system. They’ll have gained enough from you to do that and if there are others in this situation I’m sure that they’ll free them and return them to their homes and packs without much questions.” 

The omega blinked again, confusion replacing his earlier determination, “I thought…. alphas always sought…revenge.” 

“Of course we do,” Kangin said, continuing to run his fingers through the others hair, “But I know you consider each and every one of those others as your cubs and it would devastate you to have any of hurt by the same men who hurt you.” He chose to pause for a fraction of a second there, just to allow Leeteuk to digest that little bit of news, “So I’m not going to let any of your cubs go after those men, I’m not going to put them in that danger and we’re just going to focus on you.” 

Bewildered, Leeteuk stared at Kangin, “Why?” 

“Because we love you,” the words flowed naturally and without hesitance off his tongue, “Each and everyone one of us. You are our omega, you’re Super Junior’s mother, you’re the reason that we’re still together and even if we do spilt apart, form our own packs and end up across the whole world, we’ll still all be together because you would never let us go and we’d never let you go. We may be a pack of hormone controlled, idiotic alphas who need a good kick once in a while but we all do care so much for you and want nothing but the best for you, Leeteuk.” 

Another pause passed between them, allowing Kangin to take a deep breath before cupping his hands around the startled omegas face, “I want to be the best for you, I love you and I will forever stick to my promise of becoming your mate and giving you everything that you ever wanted and needed and as many cubs as you want to have but I also know that I have to begrudgingly share you with those thirteen other impatient gits who are lingering around the doorway like a bunch of sneaky little toe rags who don’t know when to best leave wolves alone for privacy.”

It took all of two seconds for the door to be open and the bed the pair were under to be lifted upright by Shindong who grinned down at the caught pair, “Well what do you expect? Confessing your love in such an open place?” 

“Please tell me someone got that on camera!” Kibum called from the back, “I was getting my tail chewed by the two maknae’s.” 

“You so were not!” two indignant voices shot back and then there was such a clamour as everyone rose to start talking above each other that it was impossible to work out where one voice started and another ended. 

Until a sob broke through the general confusion and brought everyone’s attention back to Leeteuk who was now sitting on the floor, crossed legged with a smile on his face and tears streaking down from his eyes. Kangin had been tackled by Yesung who was pinning him to the ground whilst Sungmin tried to pester him lipstick filled kisses. 

“I love you all,” Leeteuk said softly, and was immediately scooped up into the biggest dog-pile hug to be squished to pieces and loved by all. 

~*~

The water was of a nice temperature with just enough bubbles in that it hopefully wouldn’t irritate the omega’s skin and would be soothing and relaxing. It still felt a little too sticky to the alpha and he picked up the bottle to read it for the fifth time in a row, scanning the details to make sure that he had got it one hundred per cent correct. 

“You’re going to get your face stuck in a permanent frown if you keep reading that,” Eunhyuk said, as he stepped around Kangin to place some more fresh towels onto the heated towel rail to warm up. 

“Ugh, it’s not my fault that they make this stuff so incomprehensible,” Kangin complained, shaking his black hair so much it fluffed up for a second. “I mean, it’s supposed to be soothing and all that but it just feels like that cheap stuff we used to buy to try and wash you cubs in.” 

Eunhyuk looked confused for a second or two, “What stuff?” 

“Captain Bubbles?” Kangin replied, putting the bottle back on the shelf, “Or something to do with First Mates, I can’t remember now.” 

Realisation dawned and Eunhyuk pouted, “Captain Bubbles was the best.” 

“It was sticky, took forever to get out of everyone’s fur and Siwon was severely allergic to it,” Kangin stated outright, remembering how much that trip to the hospital had sucked because not only had they had to deal with an very upset Siwon, they also had to deal with one very annoyed big sister who very nearly took her little brother home with her at that second. The only thing that had stopped it was the fact that Siwon’s parents at the time made it very clear that they were not very happy with him in the slightest. 

Eunhyuk grimaced, “Yeah, but other than that, it was awesome stuff.” 

Rolling his eyes, Kangin set his hand in the water again and frowned because there was a distinct change in it. Suddenly he lifted his thumb from the back of the bottle and let out a sigh. “Wait fifteen minutes before adding more hot water, right, that makes sense.” 

A chuckle was sent his way, “Well that gives the healing party enough time to get sorted. You want some tea or anything?” 

“Nah, I’ll be good,” Kangin shook his head, having already drunk several large cups of tea already today. Though he did glance up at the clock, “Don’t you guys have a show soon?” 

Eunhyuk nodded, “Yeah, we’re just getting ready for it. You’ll probably have the place to yourself till about 10pm tonight but I’m not sure what time the radio shows finish recording.” 

Nodding as he stood up, the Head Alpha stretched his arms up in order to get some obnoxious clicks out of the way before grinning towards his fellow alpha, ruffling his hair and heading off to find where Leeteuk was. Thankfully the healing party, as it had been dubbed, were not too far away as they had merely congregated in the nearest dorm room to the bathroom. Though as per the norm, the beds had been shoved together, blankets had been piled up and Leeteuk was in the middle of a pile of people who were in the process of looking after him. There were however some extra additions to the scene this time around, mainly stemming from a rather huge mound of plushi’s that had made an appearance – accompanied by the massive question mark of if they were actually meant for Leeteuk or were just there to distract the playful cubs that everyone had turned into since refining their omega mama alive and in one piece – and the fact that someone had set up a laptop with an speaker which was softly playing some nice sounding background music. 

Leeteuk had been stripped of his new fluffy pyjamas and was wrapped in an overly large, extremely fluffy towel to preserve his modesty, whilst Heechul carefully applied a rather minty smelling green ointment to the wounds on his upper arms. The omega had his face buried in the others neck, shame radiating off of his whole form as if he could have done something about the marks which had been inflicted upon him. That did make Kangin’s blood boil and for a second his eyes flashed red in anger towards those who had dared to hurt his precious little angel. Until a firm smack around the back of his head brought him back to his senses and he nodded his thanks towards Ryeowook who was heading out to get dressed. 

He pushed past a couple of people to gently run his hand through Teukie’s hair once again, “Hey, your bath’s nearly ready.” 

“Good,” Heechul said, sounding a little on the snappy side but it was clear that he was just getting as frustrated with the marks on the others body as Kangin was, “honestly the way he’s been acting you think I’d never seen him naked or something.” 

“Heechul!” Leeteuk complained, his face flaming an even prettier shade of red which had the eldest alpha rolling his eyes and lightly prodding at the omega’s side before letting out a little bit of a huff. “Don’t you Heechul me, you’ve been blushing like an innocent for like the past hour and fidgeting worse than a two week old cub whose being given a tongue bath!” 

Kangin grinned, “You used to like getting tongue bath’s from Leeteuk.” 

A glare was sent his way, “Yeah, but I didn’t fidget so much as this one is.” 

Leeteuk demurely turned towards Kangin with a pathetic look on his face, “Save me from the diva will you?” 

Throwing his arms up in the air in mock exasperation, Heechul all but shoved the omega into his mates’ arms and shook his head, “I’m done! I’m officially done! I’m going to go and bug the hell out of my Chinese Spring Roll and leave you with the task of putting this ointment on him.” 

“Erm…” Hangen said from his position in the doorway, “I’m actually going to go and pick up Miniwon and Moochi from the airport before the fans can find out their here.” 

A glare was sent his way before a softer look came across Heechul’s face, “You mean they haven’t figured out you’re already here?” 

Hangen shook his head, “Not yet…well at least as far as I can tell they haven’t. But it’ll probably be best if I pick those two rascals up.” 

“Yes it will be,” Prince called over the cheers of Kyuhyun and Donghae, “Especially seeing as we’ve got just under an hour to get to the recording. Come on your lazy bums, get your asses moving.” 

There came a series of groans from everyone who had to leave and Leeteuk leaned a little closer to Kangin to take some extra comfort in the fact that everyone was at least in the same position as him. Only to jump when cool hands wrapped around his bare torso to squeeze him tightly, “Behave yourself, Teukie and let Kangin put that stuff on the places you wouldn’t let me okay? I know it’s going to hurt and be awkward but you need to heal and this is the best way okay?” 

A kiss was placed gently on top of the omega’s head before Heechul smiled, kissed Kangin on the lips as he was apt to do and scurried off before the other could say a single thing. However the Head Alpha just rolled his eyes skywards and shook his head, smiling down towards Leeteuk who was giggling softly away to himself. “Why do we put up with these cubs?” 

“Because they’re ours?” Leeteuk smiled back, his cheeks were still a little red. Though he gently wrapped his arms around Kangin’s neck and snuggled closer, letting out a huff which tickled the alpha’s skin. 

Kangin knew that sign all too well and gently rubbed his hands up and down the others back in what he hoped was a soothing motion. “Will it be worse than that time?” he asked softly, aware that someone was still at the door but only because someone else had forgotten something and they were rushing about for it. Probably a mobile phone or something, at least that was the main hope in Kangin’s heart as it meant that everyone would be gone quicker. 

For a second there was a pause and Leeteuk looked positively scared out of his mind for a few long seconds as his eyes widened. Kangin was just about to apologise for even having mentioned or brought up such a horrible memory when a long breath escaped from the omega. Gently he shook his head, “No…it won’t…” 

“Are you sure?” Kangin asked lightly, he had been wondering about broaching this subject with Leeteuk as he really didn’t want to cause more pain than necessary but it was something that he had to consider. Having to tend to Leeteuk in the past after his own father had done unspeakable things to him had been traumatic enough but with the way that Heechul spoke he dreaded to think what he could be applying the ointment too. 

Gulping slightly, Leeteuk nodded, “They tried but the blockers worked well…I just…I didn’t want Heechul…” 

“Lacerations to the back of the thighs and buttocks?” Kangin said, “Prince filled me in on the medical report but I feared they had left something else out.” 

Leeteuk shook his head, “Only one tried…but…” 

“Okay, we won’t go into it now,” it was easy to see the hurt and pain that was flowing through Leeteuk’s eyes and the last thing that Kangin wanted to do was to upset the other anymore than he had to do right now so instead he just smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Leeteuk’s lips. “We’ll just move to the bathroom, I’ll finish putting this stuff on you and then we’ll have a nice, quiet, relaxing bath, will that be all right?” 

Nodding instead of answering verbally, as Leeteuk did not trust his voice at the moment, the omega once again snuggled back into the safety feeling of being around his mate and allowed himself to just drift off and pretend that everything was fine and safe for the time being. He knew that soon he would have to talk to the police, describe what had happened and fill them in on all the blanks and in his heart he knew that Kangin could not be there for that in the slightest because it would break the alpha. It would push him over the edge and cause him to go and do something very silly indeed. He didn’t know who he was going to take with him for that particular issue but he knew it would not be Kangin. 

Unless he really did want revenge to be delivered on a very cold platter. 

Barely registering the fact that they had actually moved into the bathroom, Leeteuk gave an involuntary squeak of surprise when he felt cold air hitting his legs but a soft kiss to the skin just behind his ear had him relaxing surprisingly quickly and he let out a contented sigh. Kangin gently positioned him so that he was resting on the tub, his upper torso pointing towards the lavender and honey smelling water whilst he rested his bare feet on the tiles below. If Kangin felt any anger towards the angry red marks which covered Leeteuk’s buttocks and thighs he gave no indication as he softly applied the special medicated cream. His movements were soft and sweet, gentle and applied just enough of the right pressure to ensure that everything was covered properly. 

Though a with strained breath did escape the head alpha as he lightly pushed the others thighs apart of get at some of the other cuts on the inner stretches of skin near to the omegas groin. “I thought you said that no one did that to you.” 

“Fingers….” Leeteuk replied, staring at the wall opposite his face. 

Kangin snorted and sighed, “Do I need to get you a kit?” 

“No,” Leeteuk said, far too quickly, shaking his head rapidly to dispel the tears that were building once again. He felt his body give an impulsive shake and wanted nothing more than to run away. “Please…Kangin…not now.” 

Knowing that it was going to be a difficult conversation for later, Kangin decided to respect Leeteuk’s decision though it did kill him just a little inside. There again, after what had happened last time, Kangin could understand the omega. He didn’t want to understand, didn’t want to have that knowledge or understanding and certainly didn’t want to pretend that there wasn’t something blatantly staring him in the face but he knew that Leeteuk had to deal with this on his own and would not risk bringing in anyone who could get hurt or cause problems because of what had happened. Instead of getting mad or frustrated the alpha wrapped the towel back around Leeteuk as he gave the other a reassuring hug and lightly kissed and nibbled at his neck. Immediately Leeteuk shifted his stance so that more of his neck was available, a clear sign of submission that the inner wolf gloried in and Kangin just quietly apricated with yet more kisses around the area. 

He paused, lightly humming against the skin so that he could hear Leeteuk making that little happy mewl noise he did whenever he was slightly turned on. “One day I’ll mark this beautiful skin and no one will be able to ever touch you again.” 

“I look forward to that day,” Leeteuk replied, slowly twisting and turning himself around so that he was facing his future mate with his wide, soft brown eyes filled with love that was so genuine it was heart breaking. “I’ve waited for so long.” 

“Just a little longer, my love,” Kangin whispered, sealing the words with a passionate kiss feeling it easily returned before quickly removing the jogging bottoms he was wearing, and slipped into the bath first. He held out his hands towards the omega, so he could ensure that the other got in the bath without any problems, which caused Leeteuk to smile in satisfaction towards him before dropping the towel and slowly lowering himself into the warm, soothing water which felt like a dream on his skin. He still hissed with the pain that came from the many open wounds that were still needing to be treated but quickly he was able to relax back against his mate. 

A contented little sigh left his lips as he snuggled closer, wanting nothing more at this moment in time than to just curl up and remain feeling as safe as this. “I love you,” he whispered quietly to Kangin. 

“I love you more,” Kangin replied, pressing another kiss to the top of Leeteuk’s head, allowing the omega to indulge in the softness of the bath and just enjoy the feeling. Sure they would have to be washed very soon but it was nice to just slip away a few quiet uninterrupted moments as they were still such an incredibly rare thing for the pair to obtain. 

Leeteuk smiled quietly to himself, thanking the gods above that he’d been able to experience this moment once again and silently prayed that he could get through the next few days with as few problems as possible.


	4. Alpha Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of abuse, non-con and violence. Nothing descriptive or overt but it is present.

The airport was filled with photographers and reporters which immediately had Hangen worried because he was pretty sure that no one had leaked anything about the potential visit from the two. Hell he had even managed to keep his appearance away from the media, a feat which he was not entirely sure as to how he had even begun to manage properly in the slightest, but he had forgotten that there were many different eyes on all of them even to this day and getting through was going to be a nightmare. 

Though thankfully his phone dinged. 

[Zhoumi] to [Gege]   
We’re at the opposite end. Caught a domestic flight instead of one of the more populated ones 

[Hangen] to [Zhoumi]  
Good thinking, this place is packed. Which gate? 

[Zhoumi] to [Gege]  
A1 ^^  
Though you may want to bring snacks for Moochi, he’s either going to be sick or needs to be 

[Hangen] to [Zhoumi]  
Oh joys. Did he at least get some sleep last night? 

[Zhoumi] to [Gege]  
What do you think? 

Sighing as he pocketed the phone, Hangen shook his head and slipped quietly around the waiting paparazzi before heading back up the long rows of Ichanagon Airport, remembering to stop off in one of the shops to grab some overpriced snacks for Henry. He already knew that the youngest was going to be in a state, despite claiming to be a tough, strong alpha who could fend for himself, he was very much a spoiled mama’s boy who loved his Leeteuk Mama to uttermost pieces and throughout this whole sorry incident the boy had been distraught. Now he wouldn’t settle until he could cuddle into his Mama and weep for the better part of an hour but Hangen wasn’t entirely sure if Leeteuk could cope with that amount of emotion right now. 

Though he paused briefly in his thoughts, of course Leeteuk could cope with it all, he had been dealing with it all from the first second that he had met them all. Even if at times he used to run away and hide from them all. 

Smiling as he thought back to the times where Leeteuk had given them all the disappearing heart attacks, Hangen very nearly missed Zhoumi and Henry as both were wrapped up against Seoul’s unseasonal weather in what could be best described as the ‘do not notice me, I’m nobody’ look. Both were in plain jeans, with coats that looked to be old and worn and were carrying fairly small suitcases that were also none descript. Zhoumi was wearing a face mask despite the fact that he had on a woollen beanie hat and a scarf in bright red and Henry was donning one of his many baseball caps with the peak pulled down as far as possible. He probably had been wearing a face mask at some point but from the amount he was hiccupping and snivelling it was easy to guess why he was not wearing it right now. 

Hangen blinked and then stepped close, pulling both of them into a hug at the same time, “There you are, it’s going to be okay, Gege’s got you.” 

The two younger Chinese men hugged their Gege tightly, squeezing him tight as they tried their hardest not to burst into a fresh round of tears or anything that could potentially give them away. Zhoumi pulled back a little, “Is he at home?” 

Hangen nodded, “Yeah he is and he’ll be fine. We’re just going to look after him and make sure that he’s the happiest omega on the planet.” Subconsciously he had dug a handkerchief out of pocket and started cleaning Henry with it which caused the younger man to swat playfully at him before pouting. 

Hangen rolled his eyes, “Right, before we go to see Leeteuk, you need a clean up and some food.” 

“No!” Henry pouted, “I want to see Leeteuk!” 

“I know you do, but if you go to him looking half-dead then all that’s going to happen is that he’s going to fuss all over you and get you annoyed and that’ll lead to problems…” Hangen stated with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Henry shook his head, “I won’t care this time.” 

Zhoumi raised his eyebrows towards the other before shaking his head, “He’s being stubborn, Hangen-Ge.” 

“Figured as much,” Hangen said, rolling his eyes and dragging the youngster forward, “Just don’t complain when I say what I’m going to have to say to you.” 

Henry rolled his eyes and huffed, but Hangen could easily see through the stubborn attitude to the frightened little cub who wanted to see his Mama. Gently he tugged the pair into a waiting taxi, glad that the driver did not seem overly worried about how long it had taken them to come back, there again the meter was still running and the Chinese singer could only be grateful that his wallet wasn’t as strapped for cash as it had been all those years ago. 

For the most part, the drive was mainly silent, the clear exhaustion on both the youngsters faces reflecting that they had gone through probably as much hell as everyone else with the addition of being in a completely different country. Though as they went over a road bump, Henry turned to Hangen with a stern expression. 

“When does the hunt begin, Gege?” 

Hangen shook his head, “I don’t know.” 

“You’ve gotta know,” Henry said, sounding far more grown up that he should do, “Or at least have an idea of who did this.” 

Zhoumi reached across to smack the younger around the back of his head, “Don’t. Stop right now, Henry Lau, Mama said that we weren’t to put ourselves in danger and w follow his words.” 

“But!” 

“No buts,” Zhoumi snapped, “You promised Mama, I was right next to you when it happened and I won’t ever speak to you again if you defy him and go out to get yourself hurt over this.” 

For a second, Henry looked completely furious and Hangen was just about to put it arms out to stop the two from fighting when Zhoumi sent a glare back towards Henry that contained a flash of something that took Hangen a second too long to recognise. Henry recoiled, whimpered a little and then scoffed, huffing as he folded his arms across his chest to stubbornly look out of the opposite window. Blinking, Hangen turned towards Zhoumi who just gave him a sweet, innocent smile in return and the elder of the trio could only groan before shaking his head. Then smirking and turning to prod Henry in the side with a mischievous grin on his features, “You’re so whipped.” 

~*~

Happily snuggling in his favourite blanket, on the old squeaky couch which had been saved from a skip and dragged up the stairs one afternoon by the others all because they wanted something a bit more comfortable to lounge about it, Leeteuk allowed himself the chance to indulge a little in some peace and quiet. Normally he didn’t actually like it too much, he was so used to there being hardly any time for himself, always having to be at someone’s beck and call or else being the one to sort out things when they inevitably went wrong because twelve alphas living together was never going to be a good thing in the slightest. 

But at this moment in time, it was nice just to have everything be quiet and without fuss. He could hear his future mate messing about in the kitchen, in the process of making something for lunch for the pair of them and it felt sort of homely and lovely. Like an alive daydream of how their future would be, which made him blush just a little at the thought before wrapping himself up in the blanket completely and giggling like a school girl. 

Though his happy little daydream was rudely interrupted by a single glance towards his exposed stomach which churned harshly for a few seconds. The reality of what could be there was a frightening one indeed and the omega shivered at the thought of what he would have to do if that was a possibility. It wasn’t something that he wanted to consider, he could just be reading all of the signs wrong and stressing himself over nothing but there was a high chance and just…a hiccup left his lips as he tried to stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Kangin, not when he was alone, vulnerable and would spill his guts without thinking. He didn’t want to upset his future mate, didn’t want to see that anger cloud his eyes and chase him out of the Den and do who knows what stupid thing. He had seen it happen in the past and he really did not want to be the cause of another breakdown. Or another accident. 

He couldn’t face the prospect that Kangin could become the one to be hurt, that he could end up hurting someone else or else loosing his own life…just because of some silly little fear that he hadn’t had confirmed yet. 

To make matters worse, his future mate had already questioned it. He wasn’t a fool, there was no way to hide what had happened, especially when they were so close and even though it would not be mentioned for the rest of the day, Kangin would know. Even if he didn’t go with him, even if he would act completely oblivious, Kangin would know because the others would tell him. Even if he asked them to keep it a secret, because this wasn’t a secret that could be kept and it was one that shouldn’t be kept. But admitting it out loud, Leeteuk could only feel like this body was going to crash and burn badly. Because then he would have to admit that he was tainted. 

He had no idea about how he ended up in the bathroom, or how long he had been there either. All he was truly aware of was the bile that was flowing from his throat and the loving arms that were burning across his skin. The soft lips speaking such beautiful words of comfort and understanding that Leeteuk could not take it anymore. 

When he was sure that there was nothing left to throw up, he flung himself into Kangin’s arms and bawled as heavily as he could. Words were spilling forth from his mouth, though he could barely hear them, understand the sentences that he was stringing together or follow what he was doing. Leeteuk just let it out, in one constant stream of words and verbs and probably vivid descriptions the likes of which he had never said to anyone ever before. He had no idea what drove him to do it, why only now he could break through the walls that he had put up so carefully to ensure that no one ever found out. He talked about his past, his father, his mother, what had happened to him and then the loves of his life, his boys and then the painful subject of what had happened to him. 

How the men had tricked him into meeting him in a back alley, how they had grabbed him and smashed his head off the wall, how he had no idea where they had taken him at first. Just a dark place with a single light. He had been so scared and weak in that place, with no way to tell time and he grew so hungry that he practically died. Then they had come to him, offering him food and water, how he had attacked it without a single thought because he was just so hungry and only later realising that there was something in the food. Something that messed with his scenes, made him unable to fight back, made him hot with a desire that was sickening and could not be controlled. It wasn’t like a heat he had experienced before, it was worse than that, so far worse and they used their bodies to…he couldn’t quite state what but the only relief he ever got was when he didn’t eat the food. Only drank the water they would provide. But then they got angry at that and started beating on him, forcing him to eat the food and then just pouring whatever drug it was down his throat. 

He lost track again of times, people, wolves, faces blurred, there was nothing that he could clearly remember, no scents to identify and just nothing that would bring him comfort. When he was coherent enough, he would only be able to curl up in a corner and weep the long, lonely hours away. Until the men came back with more of the stuff and despite his protests, which got weaker and weaker every single time, they would give it to him and he would end up in another harsh round of the torturous darkness all over again. 

Then one night, a man came for him who took him outside though for what reasons Leeteuk had no idea. There were others there, like him, frail, weak and oh so close to breaking point. They were shoved into thin clothes and were given a single set of instructions. 

“Start running, you’re our prey now and if you make it to the barrier you can go free.” 

That was when Leeteuk had realised that there were at least ten men with hunting guns spread out behind him and despite his body being weak and in so much pain, he had managed to get onto his feet and run. How he had made it out, he couldn’t say, how he had made his way back to Seoul, he couldn’t say and why he hadn’t howled his head off to call his pack to him he couldn’t remember but the second he had come across those familiar scents of Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook he had been unbelievably relieved. 

There was an extraordinarily long pause after the omega finished his words. The world appearing to come to a standstill, as if everything he had just blurted out had to be absorbed carefully to be fully understood. 

Gently hands twisted his face up, despite the tears and undignified levels of snot which were following down from his nose and he found himself looking directly into the eyes of his alpha. They were laced with a thousand different emotions, but for just a moment there was a gentle flash of rose red and a gasp of surprise left the omega’s lips when he felt a gentle heat shoot through his body, resting safely around his heart in another layer of protection. His own eyes returned a baby blue flash in answer to the imprint which Kangin had just strengthened and hands made frantic grabby motions towards the other until they finally managed to latch onto the others strong back. 

Kangin pressed hundreds upon hundreds of kisses all over Leeteuk’s head, neck and face, eyes, nose, cheeks and lips in a frantic message to show the omega how much he was loved in that moment. “I’m here for you Leeteuk, I’m here for you and I’ll never, ever let anything bad happen to you ever again. You’re mine and they’ll pay, I promise you. My beautiful omega, my love, my one and only, my angel.” 

Breaking down once again, though how he had enough tears left to do so, Leeteuk collapsed against Kangin’s chest and hugged tight. Kangin did not complain, merely petting the youngers hair and rocking them gently back and forth for a time. 

The only reason that he realised that they were no longer alone was due to Hangen kneeling down in front of him, holding out his phone. “I got most of it,” he said softly, clearly startling Leeteuk, “Just in case, you didn’t want to repeat it.” 

Turning around sharply, Leeteuk felt his mouth go dry with just how angry Hangen looked as in his frightened state he mistook where it was directed. A sharp clip around the head was delivered to the back of the older and Zhoumi glared at his Gege, “You’re scaring him! Stop it!” 

Hangen could only blink in surprise as Zhoumi quite literally dumped his stuff and knelt in front of Leeteuk, somehow just managing to hold in his tears as he held out his arms towards Leeteuk. It took all of three seconds for the omega to recognise the scent that was coming from the other and a surprised noise left his lips before he flung himself forward to hug the other. 

Kangin looked confused for a second and then his nose was assaulted with a sweet smell of jasmine and home baked goods and he stared dumbfounded towards Zhoumi. His mouth opened in shock, “Wait, what?” 

Zhoumi just grinned and stuck his tongue out towards the other, continuing to snuggle the other despite feeling his own mate’s patience running thin. “Calm down, Henry, you can cuddle Mama in a minute.” 

“But you promised I’d get there first, Zhouzhou,” Henry pouted, squatting easily down next to them. 

“Omega thing,” Zhoumi replied, making a kissy face towards Henry before snuggling his head against the other omega’s gently and feeling the elder calming down rapidly. 

Hangen shrugged towards Kangin, “I only just found out myself. Mimi is an omega.” 

“And mine!” Henry added, still tugging at Zhoumi, “C’mon, you’ve had your turn, I want to hug Mama now.” 

“Yeah, figured that would happen,” Kangin said, shaking his head and sighing. Before blinking suddenly, “Hmm…I wonder if we have enough beds for everyone tonight?” 

Hangen chuckled, “Is Kyuhyun going to have to sleep on the floor again?” 

~*~  
Several house later, Leeteuk and Zhoumi were cuddled up together on one of the beds with the biggest mound of blankets and plushi’s that any of the alphas had ever seen in their entire lives. Not that any of them were complaining because the cuteness factor was through the roof and photos had been collected for prosperity and beautiful blackmail that would never be shared anywhere and it was nice to know that there was anther omega who could help their stricken leader where they couldn’t. 

Kangin turned to Henry, who looked to be on the verge of falling asleep as was but was fighting it off as best as he could do, making him look like an adorable fluffy angry puppy who could not be taken seriously in the slightest, and grinned, “So, you and Zhoumi?” 

Henry shrugged, a smile on his features, “I always just knew. He did to but we just didn’t really do anything about it because we were just there.” 

Hangen blinked and shook his head, “And here was us all believing that you two were just really into the skinship and fanservice.” 

“Who’s into all that?” a new voice joined the group and as one they looked up to find Siwon standing in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and a couple of plastic bags in his hands. 

It was unsurprisingly Henry who got in first, “Me and Zhoumi and both him and Leeteuk are mine so don’t even think of going anywhere near them horsey!” 

Siwon blinked, frowned for half a second and then dumped the bag on the nearest surface, took several steps forward and scooped the younger man up into his arms in a bone crushing hug. “Ha, I’ll believe that in a million years! You’re still a squishy Moochi-ball!” 

Henry squirmed, “Hey, no fair, let me go!” 

Of course the elder didn’t, instead smushing against the younger as petting him like he was a very young disgruntled cub who needed a little bit of fussing and attention. The others ignored the antics between the pair as they were all guilty of doing something similar to Henry as he was the absolutely youngest and no doubt when Kyuhyun got back he was going to pick and tease the younger alpha to death. As long as he could be distracted from fussing over Leeteuk of course, but they were all having to balance out that urge so as not to smother the other. Whilst Leeteuk needed it, there was a way to push too much onto him and they had all learnt a long time ago that it was a bad idea to do something like that. 

Kangin peered at the bag, “Is this all you brought for tea?” 

“Nope, that’s a light lunch,” Siwon replied, hardly looking up from pinning Henry to the floor, “Heechul dragged Ryeowook food shopping for later.” 

“Oh good, it’s been a while since I had that,” Hangen replied, leaning back on his hands, “Where’s the others?” 

“Schedules, rehearsals for the solo concerts or otherwise fetching stuff,” Siwon replied, grunting a little when Henry was finally able to get a foot hooked under something which gave him the leverage to knock the other alpha onto his back and pin him down. 

Hangen turned towards Kangin with a blank expression, “Whose technically responsible for breaking them apart right now?” 

“You,” Kangin said, “Never leader or secondary so tough luck there mate.” 

Henry stuck his tongue out at the pair of them, “Ha! I’ll defend Leeteuk better than either of you two!” 

The next second there came a yelp from Henry as he was rather forcibly knocked forward, his chest colliding almost perfectly with Siwon’s nose and a very undignified yelp came out of his mouth. Unfortunately his knee also ended up in the others chest, temporarily winding the other which caused a half stifled groan from Siwon whilst Henry tried to flip himself over to assault the person who had just kicked him firmly in the behind. Only to completely loose his balance and baring’s and smack his head off the corner of the coffee table with a pained and very pitiful sounding yelp. 

His hands flew to his head as he curled up tightly on himself, unable to figure out if he was actually hurt or not as his brain was only registering the pain from the impact and nothing else. “Oh god! Henry, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise that I kicked you that hard!” Kyuhyun’s voice came through the slight chaos as he charged forward to help the youngster, stepping accidentally on Siwon’s stomach which caused even more confused and pained whining before he slipped on the floor where someone had left a drink which had spilt in all the confusion. Kyuhyun crashed on top of Henry, hitting the side of his head in the process and accidentally causing the younger to once again bash his head as he tried to sit up to support the other but forgot that he was under the table. 

Hangen groaned and shook his head, getting up to try and help by grabbing what he thought was a nearby tea towel but was actually the bag of food which had been brought in and just in that moment in time it happened to rip open and go flying forward. Unfortunately it was a box of take-away noodles with some kind of sauce that merrily splattered over the coffee table and the three alphas who were already on the floor. Hangen tried to lunge to grab the food before it spilled only to trip over his own feet and tumble to the ground with a groan and caught Kangin in the side of the face with his fist as the other alpha moved to steady him. Kangin ended up on the floor with a large thump that was thankfully only saved by the fact that there was a random cushion there but the combined force of the two falling alphas sent the table back towards the already injured ones and there came a very distinctive thunk noise as it rammed into all three. 

A small pause followed as the world patiently waited for someone or something to move. 

“Seriously guys,” Zhoumi’s voice cut across, “What the hell?” 

“Ow,” Siwon said, as he very carefully sat up and started picking bits of sauce off himself, “Well someone else is bringing lunch in then.” 

“Ugh, Hank what the hell were you thinking?” Kangin moaned, as he rubbed his cheek, glaring at the other.

Hangen rolled his eyes, “I was trying to help…damn it, my hand stings.” 

Kyuhyun shook himself off, “Why were you fighting in the living room anyway? Leeteuk Mama banned that years ago for this very reason!” 

“Mimi! Hurt!” Henry called in the most pathetic whiny voice which had all the other alphas glaring at him for being such a baby for a grand total of five seconds. Then Zhoumi swooped down to lovingly check on the youngest alpha and start fussing over him in that loving manner that could only be an omega tending to his alpha which just looked so freaking adorable. Which made all of the single alphas send their youngest an even more disgruntled glare. 

However two seconds later the glares faded away as a sound they all thought they would never hear again filtered across the room. Leeteuk was leaning against the wall, wrapped in one of Kangin’s large jumpers and a pair of loose fitting jeans and there was a smile on his face and giggles escaping from his lips. It wasn’t his full blown laughter or his embarrassed little titters that showed through at odd times, it was his genuine little giggle accompanied by the love filled smile and matching eye smile that made everyone immediately think of sunshine and rainbows. 

The fallen alphas took a look at themselves, the messed up hair, some with potential bruises and bumps and food splattered all over the place. It took them all of two seconds to find the funny side and they even did stupid derpy poses for Leeteuk when he pulled out his phone to take a few snaps. 

Just in time for Heechul to walk in and stop dead, “Do I want to know?” 

Leeteuk shook his head, grinning towards the other, “Not really.” 

“Okay,” Heechul said, glancing towards the group before shaking his head and immediately looped his arm round the other, “Well I think you mucky pups can sort yourselves out whilst I steal Leeteuk away for some proper fattening and calorie filled lunch.” 

Zhoumi nodded, “No problem, I’ll make sure that they’ll have everything sorted out by the time you get back.” 

Heechul blinked towards Zhoumi, raised his finger, looked towards Leeteuk who nodded in response and then rudely pointed towards the Chinese youngster, “Me and you are going shopping later, and you’re going to teach me who you hid your omega status mister. Now cubs play nice and don’t annoy grumpy old Appa too much. Chow!” 

With that he turned dramatically around, and practically pulled Leeteuk out of the dorms with a grin on his features and his best friend firmly in his arms.


	5. How many calories

“Erm…Heechul,” Leeteuk said quietly as yet another plate was placed in front of him, smelling wonderful and looking just as appetizing as it should do given that they were in a tourist place somewhere off one of the back streets of Seoul where most people were just interested in seeing what the rest of the day would bring them. “Management won’t like me eating this much.”

 

“Sod management,” Heechul said, pushing the plate of Bibimbap towards the other, “Why are you even thinking of them right now? You should be concerned with getting back on your feet first.”

 

Leeteuk sighed, “But…”

 

“No,” Heechul stated outright, picking up a new set of chopsticks to attack his own plate of Haemul Pajeon. “Stop it right now, Leeteuk, or else I’ll sass you to death.”

 

Blinking quietly, Leeteuk smiled and sighed before gently taking a bite out of the food. It was just as lovely as he expected it to be but his movements were slow and precise in ways that weren’t overly fun to watch. The omega began to shake after a few month full, sadly setting his chopsticks aside as he tried to hide it from the alpha but there was one thing he forgot about his best friend. The next second, the omega found the alpha sitting right next to him, arm looping around his middle to pull him close before taking the other’s chopsticks into his hand, “I know you’re still hungry, so I’ll help okay?”

 

Normally this situation would have been embarrassing as hell and Leeteuk was pretty sure that his cheeks had already flushed a bright pink but he nodded as there was no way he was winning against Heechul. The other was a diva, flipped his hair around like he owned the establishment no matter where they were and at times was a stubborn, pig-headed annoyance that had everyone groaning. But Heechul was as kind an alpha as anyone could care to meet and once he had made a friend with someone, there was no way to ever break that friendship. Sure he got annoyed, would make a huge scene in the middle of a shopping centre if someone was pissing him off and he was not one to suffer fools lightly in the slightest but this was all just another layer that made him so loving and protective. He would never allow his friends or family to be hurt or belittled and he just seemed to know exactly how to deal with any situation that was presented to him

 

He was also an embarrassing pain in the neck, but he truly meant well with all of his actions and wouldn’t allow anyone else to be in pain The only really bad thing with Heechul was that he didn’t always look after himself very well, often putting his own pain at the back of a long list of priorities and it hurt to see the other in pain but refusing to listen.

 

However today, Leeteuk was really just too caught up in his emotions to care and being fed like Heechul was equally mortifying and a relief. Mortifying because if they were caught then the amount of news stories and shipping that would occur would just be unprecedented and Leeteuk didn’t want to annoy his future mate in the slightest. It was also a relief because the omega was actually starving and could probably merrily devour all of the food that he had already been given, along with most of Heechul’s. The alpha knew this as well and lightly rubbed his cheek against the top of the omega’s head, placing a calming kiss on the others crown before beginning to feed him. He went a lot slower than Leeteuk would have liked but Heechul was making sure that the other didn’t force too much food down his throat or else that would make him sick.

 

Plus with his plans for this afternoon, that would be a bad thing.

Finally twenty minutes later, Leeteuk shook his head at the final bit of food that was presented to his lips and Heechul raised an eyebrow, “You sure?”

 

Leeteuk nodded, “Yeah…more than.”

 

“Okay,” Heechul grinned, turning the chopsticks on himself and eating what was held within them. He cast his dark eyes over the number of plates that were scattered on the table and grinned, “Man, good thing management can’t tell you off right now, you’ve eaten a whole tables worth.”

 

Leeteuk lightly pushed the alpha, whining, “Don’t remind me.”

 

Heechul only chuckled at his friend, ruffling his hair lightly, “Oh stop worrying. You’re allowed as much or as little as you like at the moment.”

 

A slight snort was his answer, “Oh really? Why is that?”

 

“Cause you need to regain your strength after what happened to you?” Heechul stated like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world, which it was. Gently he lowered his voice before saying, “Plus, it’s better to visit the clinic with a full stomach is it not.”

 

Tired eyes opened wide in panic and Leeteuk stared at Heechul like he had suddenly grown a second head or something. Heechul wasn’t paying attention as he called a waiter over to clear the dishes and bring the bill across and he would have laughed at the others expression when he turned around if this particular scenario wasn’t so serious. Lightly the younger alpha sighed, resting his elbows on the table in order to balance his head carefully on top of his hands as he looked towards the omega. “Don’t look at me like that, I know you’re worried about it and the longer you leave it, the harder it may be.”

 

“Heechul…I…” Leeteuk shook his head, looking down at the table in shame, “I only just…told Kangin…”

 

“Baby-Teuk” Heechul said softly, reaching over to run his hands through the others hair, “I know. I saw the look in his eyes and you’re so brave to do that but honestly, you do not need him there. He loves you and is so protective of you, which I totally get and understand but he’s also a big headstrong idiot and believe me, he won’t take it well.”

 

Leeteuk gulped a little, still not looking up, “Chul…you’re not going to take it well…”

 

“None of us will really,” Heechul said softly, his hands still wandering through the others hair out of nothing more than habit, “But me and you have been here before.”

 

Raising his head to look up at the other alpha, Leeteuk blinked and felt his heart clench at the memory of what the other was referring to. Lightly he nodded, shuddering a little at the thought but automatically snuggling closer to Heechul. The alpha smiled and hugged him close. “I know it’s soon, and you’re not ready but we need to know now rather than later.”

 

Leeteuk sighed quietly, hugging the other close. His breath hitched slightly, “What if we’re already too late?”

 

“We deal with that when we know,” Heechul replied, softly, praying a million times over that he was really just being an overprotective friend and that there would be nothing like what he expected in the slightest. However, it was a lie to say that Heechul didn’t suspect there was something more with Leeteuk’s return and if he was right, which he prayed he wasn’t, then how the others hadn’t noticed the smell was a mystery to him. There again, he reflected quietly, he had been the only one to really be around Leeteuk the last time that the other had emitted the smell so it made sense for him to recognise it. Vaguely he wondered about Kangin, wondering if the other was really just that thick-headed or wasn’t thinking straight since the return of his mate. “He asked me about…getting a kit,” Leeteuk whispered, seeming to able to read the other’s mind without needing prompting. “I told him no…”

 

Heechul hummed lightly and pressed a kiss to Leeteuk’s head, “It’s a good thing he trusts us all, isn’t it?”

 

“You’d kick his arse otherwise,” Leeteuk replied, snuggling just a little bit closer before letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes. Tears were threating to flow out from behind his eyelids at any second and part of him would have liked to get a little longer to just pretend that everything was fine and he could heal without having to think of any of this horrible sort of stuff. But instantly he felt disgusted at himself for having that thought, he should be angry towards the vile creatures who had done something terrible to his body without his permission, rather than the potential tiny life that could be growing in his body right now. If there was a cub in him, it was innocent, even if they would be brought into the world through a series of horrible events, there was nothing that the cub was guilty of in the slightest. Other than being born which was something that the poor little thing couldn’t control.

 

Thankfully Heechul pulled him out of his downward spiralling thoughts, “We may just be being a little too cautious but best to find out now, right?”

 

Leeteuk nodded and squeezed Heechul’s hand, “Just promise me that you’ll…”

 

“Kick him in the balls if he causes a scene, sure,” Heechul replied, smirking in that wicked style of his which immediately had Leeteuk flushing a bright red colour as he shook his head.

 

“No! Not that,” Leeteuk said, trying not to giggle at the image which was playing in his head, “I wanted you to keep Kangin under control.”

 

Heechul smiled, “There’s twelve of us who would ensure that. Plus I think Kangin is thinking straight, especially since he already asked you about getting a kit. Let’s go to the clinic and find out first…then we involve the pig-head and see what is best to do. Sound good?”

 

Leeteuk nodded slowly, “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

 

Seeing the sadness in the other’s eyes, Heechul leaned forward to hug his best friend again and sigh, “I wish I could give you one, but this is for the best, Tuekie, to make sure that you’re safe and can recover without anymore complications.”

 

“I know,” Leeteuk replied softly, “Thank you.”

 

With the meal paid for, Leeteuk took hold of Heechul’s offered hand and together they set off into the streets once again with only one destination open to them. Leeteuk wasn’t entirely sure that he was ready for this, but he knew that it was better to find out now rather than later if indeed he was pregnant or not.

 

~*~

 

The waiting room was warm and friendly, with plenty of fresh plants and soft furnishings and a selection of cuddle toys, cushions and scarfs all designed to help the omegas who had to come and visit calm down. Heechul would have found it to be a little childish if not for the fact that he himself was a little childish and plus there was always something so adorable about omegas whenever they were surrounded by soft, cute and comforting things. They sort of melted into happy little beings that were just the life and soul of that moment. Even if they were facing some pretty horrible things, this clinic was designed to protect them, to make them feel safe and able to address the issues without having a horrendous scene caused. It was pricy and there were many rules and stipulations about even getting into the place, but their confidentiality and data protection was second to none. Heechul knew that no matter the result of this visit, the information would stay firmly locked behind the closed doors and not a soul in the place would utter a word to the media in the slightest.

 

Not that he was really thinking about such a thing at this moment in time, as an adorable little omega girl had taken a sudden liking to him and the alpha was sitting on the floor, playing princess tea party with her.

 

He even had a little crown on his head and the biggest smile on his face.

 

“If I didn’t already know you as Lady Heenim, I would have been seriously worried about you, hyung,” Kibum’s voice startled Heechul and the singer turned his head abruptly up towards the alpha with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yah? How did you get in here?” Heechul asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

Kibum just stuck his tongue out at Heechul before smiling sweetly towards the little girl who had gone suddenly very shy. “Never you mind, I have my sources and I thought it may be a good idea to have someone else around Leeteuk when he gets out of here.”

 

Kneeling down next to the shy little girl, Kibum picked up the teapot and poured some of the make believe tea for her. When she tilted her head up towards him in a silent curious question, he delivered a very princely smile and held out a packet of sweets towards her, “Lovely little princesses need to have plenty of sweets to smile so radiantly, don’t they?”

 

Heechul jabbed the other alpha in the side, playfully glaring at him, “Stop stealing my little princess from me!”

 

“Oh I’m not, Heerella, I’m just sharing,” Kibum teased back, smugly gloating towards the other which caused the little girl that they were playing with to giggle aloud which startled her mother into looking over. For a second she looked close to furious but then her expression melted into pure joy when she saw her little daughter actually smiling and clearly enjoying the company of the two alphas. The pair were happy to indulge in the girl’s games until her appointment and as her mother took hold of her hand, she bowed to the pair of them with a genuine smile on her features and thanked them so much.

 

“Bye bye, Oppas,” the girl called, waving brightly, “Come and play with Mimin again!”

 

 Heechul waved back with a smile on his face before he leaned back whilst Kibum just chuckled and settled himself onto one of the sofas. “You going to come up and rest that leg of yours, princess, or are you going to sit there and pretend it’s not bothering you?”

 

“Oh hush,” Heechul said, slowly pulling himself up to sit on the more comfortable sofa whilst pulling the crown from his hair, before grinning wickedly and sticking it directly on top of Kibum’s. “Ha, there’s Snow White.”

 

“Oh give over,” Kibum said, pushing the other away by his too pretty face but unable to stop himself from laughing as he pulled the crown off his head. “don’t you ever let up with that?”

 

Heechul snorted, “Of course I won’t, you know it.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kibum shook his head and groaned, leaning back a little to look up at the brightly coloured ceiling and then glanced at the clock. Lightly he frowned, before sitting up again to look back at Heechul with a more reserved expression, “He’s been in there a while?”

 

Nodding, Heechul busied himself with cleaning up the toy tea set as a distraction but knew that he couldn’t hold off answering the other alpha. This was a tricky situation regardless, but he also had to be very careful about what he said. Virtually none of the younger alphas knew about the previous incident, in fact Kangin was the only one to learn and that he only been because of the whole mating thing. Heechul had guarded the secret for a long time and wasn’t going to let it slip out now. Gently he sighed, finishing doing the tidying up and having nothing left to pretend to be doing. “These places check for everything…and I mean everything. It’s one of the best in Korea.”

 

“That’s not the question I was asking,” Kibum said, his voice soft and carefully measured.

 

“I know it’s not and I can’t answer you because I’m not in there,” Heechul stated with a little bit of bite in his voice but he sighed. “I hope it’s not, but we can’t rule it out.”

 

Kibum nodded, “Kangin mentioned that he had sent people around to the house in the country, just to start getting it ready.”

 

A smile filtered onto Heechul’s face, “He’s an idiot if he thinks that’s going to work.”

 

“It’ll be the safest place for Leeteuk and any cubs he…” Kibum started.

 

Clipping the younger alpha around the head, Heechul shook his head as he let out an over exaggerated sigh before flopping down next to the younger, “Anyone with half a brain knows that, idiot. But Kangin forgets that this is Teukie we are dealing with and even if he is out in the safe house in the country, which will be big mistake with the fragile mentality that our omega is in right now, but that’s an argument I’ll have with Kangin, don’t you worry about that.” Heechul was not looking forward to that discussion in the slightest but it was one that was going to have to be had and one that he could only really have with the other alpha. With maybe a couple others on standby just in case things turned nasty. Rubbing his hand over his face, Heechul huffed out a little, “But do you honestly believe that Leeteuk won’t know that a hunt has been called? That you lot will go after the men who did this to him and rip them apart?”

 

“If we don’t tell him…” Kibum started before withering ever so slightly under the sharp gaze that was directed his way.

 

“Remember that time when you and Kyu stayed up all night playing video games even though we had a full schedule?” Heechul stated dryly towards the other, “He knew about that and made you both pay harshly for it.”

 

Kibum pouted a little and sighed, “He can’t expect us not to do nothing about what happened though, come on hyung, you wanted to rip people apart over it all.”

 

About to argue against that theory, because whilst it was true, Heechul always stuck firmly to the fact that if he made a promise then he would keep it. Leeteuk had asked them not to go after the men, to stay away from them and he was going to try his best to ensure that none of their pack did go anywhere near these beasts who had defiled their precious omega and probably a few hundred others as well in the process. That did not mean he wasn’t going to do anything about them in the slightest, there were already messages being exchanged through dark pathways and circles, scents being matched and favours being called in but he couldn’t quite broadcast that as of yet. Though he was sure that the others were also doing something very similar and keeping it away from Leeteuk was going to be a horrendous nightmare. The omega wasn’t naturally one for violence anyway, despite having one very mean and accurate kick, but the very thought of the boys he considered to be his own cubs going anywhere near them would probably cause the biggest panic attack ever.

 

However, Heechul did not manage to get a word of explanation towards Kibum because just as he opened his mouth to try and roast the other, Leeteuk came back into the main waiting room. The omega was distressed, the scent pouring out of him in waves that were virtually choking and he looked pale, clammy and just about ready to pass out. It was as if all the colour had been completely drained out of his very being, leaving him as nothing more than a blank entity in the colourful and warm environment. The exhausted brown eyes rose up with a terrifying slowness towards the two alphas but were more mainly focused on Heechul. It didn’t even take a second before heart breaking sobs escaped from the omega’s lips and Heechul was standing up and across to his omega faster than he should have been moving.

 

But he didn’t care in the slightest, holding the other very tightly as Leeteuk sobbed openly, unable to get out any coherent words through the levels of mucus, snot and the inability to breath. Heechul glanced at the shell shocked Kibum and thought quickly, “Call Siwon and Eunhyuk, tell them to get the house ready if they’re not already there sorting the damn place out and tell the others to start making their way over now.”

 

“What about?” Kibum started, already answering a call which was coming through as the omega’s pain and distress was seeping through to everyone through the pack bond, causing tears to build up in the younger man’s eyes. It felt so hopeless, so empty and alone and all the alpha wanted to do was to grab hold of Leeteuk and smother him in love, protection and anything that would make him happier than he currently was. This was worst than the night that they found him, there was relief and hope in the bond at that point because they were all together again and it was what they all wanted.

 

This felt like terror, as if Leeteuk was expecting to be dropped because of something that he could not control Kibum wanted to cry with the omega, even if he didn’t fully know the reason for the distress that the other was going through right now but Heechul was thankfully there to ground him and stop it from turning into a crying fiasco.

 

“Get him here,” Heechul said, “Tell him to grab the bag, he’ll know which one, and to get here. Fast.”

 

Kibum nodded and stepped out of the lobby quickly, grabbing hold of Heechul’s phone which was thrown his way as it too had sprung into harsh life.

 

Heechul turned back to his best friend and tightened his hold on the other, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. We’re all here for you and we’ll sort it out.”

 

Leeteuk shook his head, “No…no…it’s not.”

 

“Tuekie, listen to me,” Heechul said softly, “We love you. You’re our omega, our precious little one and we’ll do anything to help you. You’re not going to leave us; you’re not going to get thrown out and Kangin is too much of an idiot to do what you’re fearing. He would go to the moon and back for you, you know that.”

Leeteuk shuddered, “I know…but…”

 

“We can deal with it,” Heechul said, running his hand through the others hair, “We prepped just in case.”

 

Slowly Leeteuk pulled back, hiccupping slowly. “Not it…”

 

Heechul tilted his head in silent question towards the other, wanting desperately to understand what was making Leeteuk so upset. The omega hiccupped again and looked down towards the floor, “Them…”

 

It took a few seconds too long for Heechul to process that and his hand went to Leeteuk’s still rather flat stomach but with the amount of malnutrition it would be easy to hide. Slowly he gulped, “A litter?”

 

Leeteuk nodded very slowly, before breaking into a fresh wave of tears. Heechul pulled the omega back into a hug and held him steady in the middle of the clinic, allowing him to cry his heart out once again because there was nothing else he could do. One they could have easily dealt with, two would be a push but a litter was a different story all together and he could understand the omega’s distress. They were in for many long nights over this one, that much was for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: I seriously debated doing this for a while but it's happening and boy is it going to be interesting. Poor Teukie 
> 
> Now question, do people want the Suju boys to go take revenege in secret or not? Let me know in the comments 
> 
> And sorry for taking nearly a month to get a new chapter out, new job, conventions, social life, learning dance routines and a whole load of other things getting in the way but I'll keep working on getting the updates through, just don't know when the next one will be. Hope you're enjoying though and see you soon


	6. Home sweet dust

“Achoo!” Yesung went the second he stepped through the door, before coughing up a storm. He glared at the dust filled air, covering his mouth with his hand as he pulled out a facemask which he had brought from the city and shook his head. “I thought you guys were meant to be cleaning the place out?” he yelled as loud as he could, hoping that he wasn’t too muffled. 

“We’re in the living room,” Siwon called, sounding a little gruffer than usual, “All the dust is being shifted into the front hall so we can clear it straight out of the door.” 

Carefully making his way through the mound, Yesung sighed a little and pushed open the door that led to the living room. His eyes widened a little in shock at the pure, aesthetic beauty of the space as it really was glimmering in the sunlight. Overall the design was simple, elegant and more of a practicality rather than anything grand but that was the way this log cabin lent itself best. Initially it had been a small cabin in the middle of the wood, single story with one large open plan room with a couple of painted screens to provide privacy for the bathroom and the bedroom but it had never really been meant for anyone more than a couple at best. It was a place for an omega to stay out their heat with a loved one, secluded enough that it provided shelter but also not too far out that help couldn’t easily be reached. It had been in Leetuek’s family for years before he had inherited it and when he first became a trainee he kept it as his secret place to retreat to. 

When he was made leader of Super Junior, Leeteuk still kept it but had to share the secret with twelve alphas. Which was why these days, the cabin was more of a log mansion as it had been expanded upon to include multiple new rooms, a second floor for ten bedrooms, a second kitchen and three bathrooms with a roof terrace and multimedia room. The ground floor now had a large open living room, come kitchen, come dining space that was open and airy but also held a generous ground floor bathroom with large bath and hydrotherapy shower, two normal sized bedrooms and the original cabin itself had been turned into a huge bedroom for Leeteuk’s exclusive use. It still retained everything it had before, but with a few additions to make it a perfect den for him to spend his heats in. 

Now it would be a den for the omega to birth his cubs in and that thought still had not quite settled yet. 

Siwon waved at Yesung, looking tired and very much in need of a bath, “This was the last room we had to tackle before the front porch was cleaned out fully. It’s taken forever.” 

Yesung nodded and glanced towards the door, carefully putting his rucksack onto a nearby chair, “Good thing I came when I did then. Where’s the two little fish gone?” 

Siwon sighed, “Sent them to go and get new blankets and covers from town, as moths got into the cupboards and wrecked most of them.” 

“Ugh, Tuekie won’t like that entirely,” Yesung sighed in response, glancing to the wall and finding hundreds of framed photographs of them all from various times in their careers, “Especially considering…” 

“I saved the ones I could, they’re in a pile in his room,” Siwon blew out a breath, “Hopefully it’ll be enough or he’ll be able to infuse the new blankets quickly before…” the words failed on the tip of his tongue before shook his head. “Of all the things that could have happened, why did it have to be this?” 

Yesung did not respond, there were no words that he could honestly say that would ring true with any meaning other than the potential to just get them both riled up. He wanted to go and hunt down those men who, hurt them for what they had done for their Tuekie, punish them for the crimes that they had committed on his body and ensure that they could never put another sweet, innocent omega into this sort of position ever again. He gripped at the yellow duster in his hand, trying his best to calm himself down before he could get really angry and turned around sharply, “I’ll start on the front porch, join me when you’re done in here.” 

Nodding, Siwon knew better than to respond and instead focused on changing the dirty water from the buckets and sorting out the cloths that he had been using. He ensured to add the correct volume of cleaning products to the write substance and grabbed his own face mask before heading to the front hallway and porch to help Yesung with the task. It kept them both distracted and focused on the task at hand, allowed some of the anger and worry to disappear as they worked hard on some of the more stubborn areas of dust and dirt before pushing it all out onto the front step and into the gravel path out front. 

The next hour was spent in silence, just going through the motions of cleaning out every last piece of dust that they could find. Both alphas were silently wondering why it was taking everyone so long to get here but when Yesung checked his phone during a very quick stop, he says that everyone seemed to be on the same wavelength of getting everything possible that they could for Leeteuk. There were discussions about meals, appropriate foods being the main focus, health supplements, drinks, blankets, extra soft things, things for the pups that would be arriving – though notably no mention of adoption plans or anything like that but he was sure that there would be a conversation or two about that at some point as well – as well as a general argument about who had the clothes, how the schedules were going to be sorted courtesy of Prince Hyung who was keeping an eye on everything and shutting down the media outlets at every available opportunity though it was proving very hard to keep up with all of them as even though no one had said anything, Dispatch were being evil little sods. 

Thankfully they did not appear to know about Leeteuk’s situation in the slightest but it was not an easy situation to be in. 

Kangin only briefly surfaced to inform them all that he, Kibum, Heechul and Leeteuk were heading back to the clinic briefly to get a prescription for the latter as well as some advice on the best supplements for the pregnant man to be taking. Plus there was a little extra information that the lead alpha seemed to be interested in finding out but no amount of pressing would reveal what it was. 

Yesung left the phone after that message, instead focusing on helping Siwon to brush all of the dust out of the door and spray they house with a nice, clean fresh scent that hopefully wouldn’t bother too many noses. Both alphas were practically exhausted as they flopped down onto the sofas after everything was done and both let out equal sighs. 

Siwon twisted his head to the side, “We did good.” 

Yesung nodded happily in return, “Yeah, we can claim the couches tonight whilst everyone else can clean up from the stake they’re bringing. I’m not moving from the couch at all.” He stretched his long arms upwards as he spoke, popping a few muscles in his back as he did so. 

The other alpha giggled and shook his head, “I’m claiming the bathroom first then, we both must stink to high heaven.” 

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve seen this place as clean before,” Eunhyuk’s voice drifted into the conversation and the two alphas twisted their heads up to see the slightly younger man standing in the corridor with his arms full of new blankets. “Even when we first moved in here.” 

“Me and Wonnie make a great team,” Yesung replied, flopping back with a heavy sigh, “I ain’t moving for the rest of the day.” 

A bundle of blankets suddenly landed on top of his stomach, courtesy of Donghae who grinned cheekily at him, “Ha, getting old and fat hyung!” 

There was a flash of red in the other’s eyes and Yesung leapt off the couch, immediately chasing after Donghae who had promptly started legging it as fast as his legs would carry him. “Yah! Tom and Jerry!” Siwon yelled, already bending down to pick up the blankets, “Knock it off already!” 

Eunhyuk shook his head as the other two completely ignored the called, chasing each other around the kitchen table like little cubs and sighed. Even though he loved the pair, there were times when their antics were just far too much for them to deal with. Siwon also sighed as he looked towards the other and rolled his eyes upwards, “Come on, they’ll be like this for ages. We can get the blankets sorted out by ourselves.” 

Nodding, Eunhyuk dodged carefully around the cat and mouse pair and lead the way into Leetuek’s huge room where he gently set down the blankets and sighed as he looked around. The room was exactly the way that he remembered it being the first time that he had come here, though with a few new additions of photographs and little knickknacks that had been added by the group the more that they had come here. All for the purpose of making their precious omega feel safe and protected at all costs. Looking down at his hands, Eunhyuk felt angry tears forming in his eyes because he hadn’t been able to protect Leeteuk. All those times the omega had been there for them, the sacrifices that he had made, the times he had given them the last bit of food because there was nothing left, that time when he had spent the last of his money and had to beg to be allowed to get them a drink, and all the other countless times when he had put the alphas under his care first rather than the other way around. 

He felt so worthless, so idiotic and useless as an alpha now because he couldn’t protect the man whom he loved as much as his own parents and even though he knew that there was nothing he could do about, it still felt as though he should have been doing something about it. 

Warm arms wrapped around him, a kiss landing on his forehead and Eunhyuk turned to accept the hug that Siwon was giving him. There was nothing else that he could do in this situation, except cry, despite the fact that he was trying his best to keep it all together and remain as the second leader but no one had ever taught him how to deal with this sort of situation. Siwon got that without having to express any words and it felt good to be in the safety of the tallest members strong arms at that point. Even if there were tears running down his own face right now. “We’ll make him happy,” Siwon said softly, “We’ll make sure that everything is good again.” 

“But how…” Eunhyuk gulped, “How can he…he’ll want to keep them, even if they…” 

Siwon pulled back, “Let’s get through the night first, look at the future tomorrow once we’re all together and can talk freely.” 

Eunhyuk nodded and rubbed at his eyes before whimpering again and allowing himself to fall back into the others embrace. He didn’t want to face the others yet, he just wanted to cry in safety and not be judged for it.   
Strangely the exact same scenario was happening in the kitchen with the infamous Tom and Jerry couple who were embraced together in their own joint tears. Donghae was naturally worse than Yesung but the elder understood that very much. Leeteuk was basically the others father, having looked after him from the moment that they had been joined and looking after him throughout everything. Even when Donghae’s pack father had passed, Leeteuk had always been there to comfort the alpha throughout everything it was understandable why the younger alpha was getting upset. 

Donghae mumbled something and Yesung pulled back a little to clear the tears and snot from the others face, “What did you say?” 

“What are we going to do?” Donghae repeated, “Leeteuk hasn’t got the heart to reject them, even if he knows how they came into the world.” 

Yesung sighed heavily and shook his head, reaching forward to place a kiss onto the others forehead, “Don’t think of that right now. We have more than enough to deal with first.” 

“But…” Donghae started, rubbing at his face, “You know…” 

“I know,” Yesung said, “but it’s not our decision and it’s a discussion for Kangin and Leetuek. We can only support and be there when it all happens. Whatever he chooses, it’s his choice at the end of the day.” 

Nodding, Donghae took a deep breath in through his nose before shaking his head and glancing towards the kitchen, “I should start making some tea. The others will be here shortly and we’re all going to need it I think today.” 

Yesung nodded, “Yeah, tea sounds good. Coffee too actually…yeah, let’s get the coffee on as well, okay?” 

Sending a weak smile towards the other, Donghae turned and started to work on making the groups favourite sweet tea whilst Yesung worked on getting the coffee ready. He checked his phone briefly to confirm that the others were on there way and smiled as he saw the messages from everyone to confirm this. 

Though he paused at seeing a message from Kangin saying, “We’re going to be an extra hour at the clinic, don’t panic guys, I just want something confirmed.” 

“What do you think he’s thinking?” Eunhyuk’s voice cut through the silent atmosphere, making Yesung jump ever so slightly as he whirled around the other. 

Yesung shrugged, “Heaven knows.” 

Donghae sighed, and asked shyly, “Maybe he’s just confirming how many Leetuek’s carrying?” 

Siwon shook his head, “No, that wouldn’t take that long…unless…” 

“What?” Eunhyuk asked, noticing a deep frown crossing Siwon’s face. The tall alpha suddenly moved away from the group and headed towards a calendar that was hung on the wall which displayed a series of extremely cute cartoon characters. He started lifting the pages and seemed to be counting back over the last few months. Eunhyuk looked at the other two, who seemed to just be as confused as he was by this sudden odd behaviour before turning to look back at the other alpha, “Siwon?” 

The tall man had paused on one of the pages, seeming to stare at it with a look of realisation on his face that was a mixture of concerned, elated and apprehensive. 

“Siwon?” Yesung tried, leaning forward a little, trying to see what it was that the other was looking at. 

“I think I know what Kangin’s trying to confirm,” Siwon stated softly, his words slightly laced with a lot of emotions, “I pray to God it’s true.” 

The trio of friends in the kitchen turned to look at one another in equal states of confusion but before they could ask anymore questions, there came the sound of the front door opening and the clamour which suggested that the others were now arriving which meant that organising sleeping arrangements was going to be a fun nightmare for the next half an hour or more. 

~*~

Sitting shivering in the doctor’s office, Leeteuk couldn’t help but feel as though everything was about to end. Kangin had been in the other room discussing something for the past twenty minutes and no one had come to talk to him or inform him of what was going on in the slightest. He could only think that it had to be something bad, something that would change everything and render him alone and mateless with a litter of cubs to try and raise. Part of his mind rationally knew that such an even was completely unlikely as virtually all of Super Junior would pulverise the other if he tried to do something that stupid but being alone, in a room that was a little on the chilly side with his mate talking to the doctor next door and no one for company made so many harsh thoughts go through his head. 

The words that he had sworn himself to forget, the ones that his father had uttered towards him and his sister on so many hurtful occasions, began to surface in his mind. Worthless, hateful, useless, unlovable, would never have a mate, would whore himself out because of the need and then end up alone in a gutter because no one would take him in. His heart called out for his mate, wanting to feel the comfort from the other, or just to get an idea of what was going on but there was no response from Kangin. Not even a gentle little nudge to let him know that he would be in shortly. 

That caused Leeteuk to break down in more tears, because it could only mean that his worst fears were coming true. Kangin wasn’t going to come for him, his mate was going to turn his back and walk away because he was tainted. Even after everything they had gone through, even after all the promises, the alpha could not help his nature and there was nothing that would allow him to accept the little lives that were growing inside him now. 

Leeteuk wanted to hate them, wanted to banish them from his body but he couldn’t blame them, they were innocent and deserved at least a chance at happiness. 

He brought his hands to his face as he sobbed loudly, not containing any of it because he did not want to do so at this moment in time as he felt nothing but despair and anguish because he was going to lose everything. His perfect little world, where he felt safe, secure and loved was going to be taken away from him and there was nothing that he could do in order to stop it. 

The heartbroken sobs could be heard from virtually everywhere in the clinic and there was a sudden increase of calming omega pheromones filling the air to try and provide comfort to the one who was suffering. Leeteuk could barely accept any of them before there were a pair of familiar strong, large hands gently dislodging his own from his face only to replace them followed by lips that were filled with sincerity, love and reassurance. “I’m sorry,” Kangin said, sounding just as distraught and desperate as the wailing omega in the moment, “Sorry, sorry sorry.” Each word was preceded and followed by a kiss, loving hands brushing through the others fair hair, following the contours of his face, down his neck and across his shoulders before returning back to rest on the soft cheek bones before repeating the movement over again to try and calm the other. “Leeteuk, I didn’t mean to leave you for so long. I’m sorry, please forgive me. I’m not leaving you; I would never do that, you know that. I’m sorry, my omega, my love. Please forgive me, I’ll explain everything just…” 

Leeteuk bashed his fist against Kangin’s chest as he tried not to accept the kisses because he was so confused and mad right now and he still did not know what on earth was going on. Kangin let him do what he wanted, what he needed in this moment. He took every hit, every hissed teary word that was sent his way but ensured to keep on pressing loving kisses to the omega, giving him soft touches and slowly coaxing him into a tight embrace where he could pump his alpha pheromones all over the place. All Kangin wanted at the moment was for Leeteuk to calm down, to know that he was still so loved and nothing terrible was going to happen to him in the slightest and mentally he was already kicking himself for having been a bloody idiot in leaving the other alone in the examination room like this. Granted the doctors normally wouldn’t have permitted him to be in such a private area, as it was supposed to be omegas only but the distress levels had been so much that this time it was allowed. 

Finally Leeteuk exhausted himself and slumped against Kangin, hiccupping with tears still but not to the point where his grief was palatable in the air. “Why?” he stammered out, turning angry eyes towards his future mate. “What couldn’t I know?” 

Kangin sighed but refrained from saying sorry once again because he knew that he had to answer Leeteuk now or else there would be literal hell on. “I was taking a paternity test…for you…” 

Pausing in all his thoughts, Leeteuk frowned, “What? Why would…. I don’t…. Kangin…there’s…” 

Sighing a little, Kangin pressed a kiss to Leeteuk’s forehead, “I asked them how far you were along when I got here as they were talking about the plans and the formula’s that we would need for you and…well it’s the later trimester things that I remember from my sister and…” 

Leeteuk gripped tightly onto Kangin’s arms, “What?” 

Stepping closer, if that were possible, Kangin leaned close to whisper in Leeteuk’s ear, “There’s a chance that you may be carrying my cubs. You were in heat the week before you were taken from us and we were caught off guard by it for the first few days.” He paused long enough to take a deep breath, “I don’t remember using any protection because I went into rut with the suddenness of everything and it wasn’t until the third day that we…well…” 

“Kangin?” Leeteuk asked, sitting back a little, “Are you…” 

Placing a finger over Leeteuk’s lips, Kangin shook his head slowly, “The results aren’t back yet and they wouldn’t let me in here to discuss it with you cause Alpha’s aren’t supposed to be here but if…” a smile, nervous and filled with so much tension and worry crossed his face but a certain light glimmered in his eyes at the same time. Kangin reached out to touch Leeteuk’s slightly swollen belly, even if the other was still severely under malnourished, “There’s a chance, they could be mine. They could be ours and I knew once I told you, we would have to wait for the results because…” 

Leeteuk cut his lover off by grabbing his hand, his teary eyes looked up towards him, “What if…they’re not?” 

Pressing his forehead gently to the others, Kangin stared into Leeteuk’s eyes, “I’m here for you, I’ll be here no matter what. I promise.” 

For a few seconds, Leeteuk seemed to think about it before gulping, “No more leaving me?” 

Running his hands back through the omega’s hair, Kangin pressed more kisses to the others face and lips, “No. No more…you can come and wait with me, Chul and Bummie before the pair of them murder me for making you cry.” 

Leeteuk nodded and wrapped his arms around Kangin’s neck with an adorable pout on his lips. Kangin could only smile sweetly towards his lovely omega before bending down to easily pick him up and carry him out of the room where he had been left to settle down in a private waiting room. Heechul did smack Kangin around the back of the head whilst Kibum kicked his bottom a little harder than he needed to but neither alpha said another word about the situation. Now they just had to wait. 

Though Kibum was distracted from the silence when a call blared into life through his mobile and he sighed before answering it, “Yes?” 

“Is Teuk with you?” Sungmin’s voice came through, sounding a mixture of alert and concerned though it was spoken in low tones as if not to be heard. 

“Yes, we’re still at the clinic,” Kibum replied, “Why? What’s up?” 

“Me and Saeun just got to the house,” Sungmin replied, “And there’s several people creeping around the edge. Just wanted to make sure that Leeteuk wasn’t here before we attacked.” 

Kibum glanced towards the other two alphas in the room, shaking his head slightly at them before sighing, “Yeah, we’re still in the city. Just be careful.” 

“Will be,” Sungmin finished before shutting the call off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling:
> 
> Oh gosh, I'm so sorry everyone! I meant to update this much easier but life just kind of went utterly crazy on me and I lost track of everything for a while but hopefully I'll be able to get myself back on track. Plus, being extra mean and leaving you with a double cliff hanger which I hope you don't hate me too much for. Hope to catch you on the next update and see you soon. 


	7. Familar Intruders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: slight trigger warning as Shinee are about to make an appearance as OT4...it still hurts me to this day and although it's sad I wanted to include something similar in this story though with a slightly different context to give everyone an idea of what could have happened. There's no direct reference yet, other than what gets said but I thought to warn people in advance because I know it's still a very raw subject. I still love Jonghyun and hope that he's happy up in heaven where he belongs. 

Saeun moved with the stealth of the night, barely making so much as a sound with her own breath as she slinked through the shadows towards her intended target. Whilst most omegas were dainty and sweet and never the best at hunting, Saeun had grown up with her beta and alpha brothers and wasn’t going to be left behind to play dollies by herself. There had been arguments of course, plenty of times that she had gotten herself into trouble and been scolded for hurting herself but the end result had been more than worth it. Sure she could be a sweet delicate little girl when she wanted to, her favourite past time game had been playing tea parties but she used to bring all of her brother’s action men to it instead. 

Sungmin had found it strange a first, that she was so independent from him and didn’t need to be fussed over constantly like Leeteuk did, but he had craved the desire to protect her regardless and come to adore her wild side. 

But right now her thoughts were firmly fixed on the figure in front of her. The shadows did a good job of hiding the male, the scent was covered well but still held distinctive traits on it, but Saeun was used to being a predator. From what she could see, the figure was of average height, covered all in black and only seemed to be intently staring ahead at the Log Cabin which glowed warmly like a beacon in the darkening sky. She couldn’t sense any tension in his body, other than the natural amount required to remain still and observe but at the same time, it could be a simple trick. However she was pretty sure that the man had no idea that she was even there. He had not moved at all since she had scented him and there was nothing to suggest that he even had anything that could cause harm to the occupants of the house. No weapons on the ground next to him, no communication aids and as a small breeze happened just at that moment to stir the grass around her hiding place, she realised that the man crouching in front of her wasn’t human. 

He was a wolf, a young wolf at that and there was grief clinging heavily to his entire being. 

Sungmin she called lightly through her mate bound Have you found the others yet?

For a few long seconds Sungmin did not reply but Saeun knew not to worry as her mate would be positioning himself very carefully around the other intruders. They had figured that there were at least four, which seemed to be a very small number for an attack team the likes of which had taken Teukie away. Taking her eyes off the young wolf in front of her for a second, Saeun noticed that the area surrounding the cub had the clear signs of wolf activities. The boys pack had been with him for a while before making their move away from him, probably leaving instructions for the youngster to stay put which he was following to the letter right now. 

Slightly she shifted forward, still being careful to not make any sounds in the slightest or alert the youngster to her presence. Whilst this pack could be harmless, or simply just checking out a rival territory before making a move, she didn’t want to cause something that would upset the balance and start a fight unnecessarily. Especially not with a cub as her omega instincts were kicking in and she desperately wanted to go and console the upset baby but controlled herself. When she was sure that she was close enough to pick up the scents of the others pack without being detected, Saeun pushed her snout into the blades of flattened grass and started scenting. 

There was a lot of dirt in the scent, as well as rain, heavy grief and sadness and blood that masked most of the scents to the point where it would have been possible to dismiss the group as nothing more than rouges. But Saeun knew that something like that was impossible, they were moving too carefully, keeping a wary eye out for one another and a rouge pack wouldn’t have tried to protect their youngest member by keeping him back in a relatively safe alcove where he was protected should things go wrong. She took a deeper sniff, trying to get through the heavy layers of mother natures protection and for a second just caught the whiff of something that sparked familiarity in her. 

Her head rose up in surprise but she scampered back a little as well, not quite sure if she wanted to trust her instincts or not. Sungmin! She half whined, half snapped towards her mate, getting irritated by the lack of response to her now, I don’t think that these guys mean any harm. 

I was thinking the same, Sungmin’s reply came through, caughious and soft, But I can’t be sure with all the gunk on them. I’ve got two in front of me, an alpha and a beta if I’m not mistaken

What about Shindong? Saeun asked, knowing that the other had met them at the car and circled around the back of the cabin towards the garden and lake which were situated there. 

He’s sure he’s got the lead alpha for this group; I’m waiting on him given the okay to move 

Shindong did indeed have the Lead Alpha in his sights, unlike the other three which Sungmin and Saeun were tracking and watching, he was being a bit bolder in his movements. Still caughious and calculating but not overly threatening. Shindong had spotted him purely by chance when he met up with the husband and wife after getting out of the car and had slipped around the back of the man’s position without being seen. Curiously, Shindong noted, the lead alpha seemed to be caught between acting and not, his scent radiating a need to protect and do the right thing, but also far too alert for any signs of incoming danger and being unable to rest because of some unknown fear. Grief was radiating off him in waves, or the need to release all the pent up negative energy that had been building for quite some time. 

A distressed alpha was not an easy target to deal with at the best of times, especially when there wasn’t an omega around to calm them down, Shindong couldn’t count the number of times that he had been more than thankful for Leeteuk’s presence in order to stop an situation escalating into something more, but it was the flighty nature of this particular alpha that had the broader alpha just waiting for a few more seconds. There was a familiarity to the other steps, he knew where to come to observe the house without being seen too easily but kept shifting back and forth as if he couldn’t decide what to do. 

Taking his eyes off the other for a moment, Shindong cast his gaze to where he knew two others of the pack were hidden. They were being watched by Sungmin who had them covered from behind and it was plain to see that the pair were next to the trees at the edge of the forest that surrounded the cabin. Their black clothes blended them into the shadows nearly perfectly, especially with the facemasks that were covering most of their faces at the same time, but the yellow of their eyes stood out as the same grief hung onto them as it did this alpha. 

Turning his eyes back to the mysterious alpha in front of him, Shindong was surprised to see that the man had fallen down onto his knees as if he were in despair, his fingers pulling at his matted hair which released a familiar scent into the air. “Jonghyun, what do I do? Please tell me what to do?” 

So startled by hearing the voice and picking up the smell of lavender wood, Shindong completely broke all protocol and stepped forward in amazement, uttering, “Onew?” aloud in the same moment. 

The lead alpha turned, clearly startled by the others sudden appearance and so wrapped up in all of his grief and exhaustion let instincts take over rather than common sense. The man launched himself at Shindong with a half-growl of rage and the pair collided but the other alpha was taller, broader and built far heavier. The result was a minor step backwards from Shindong out of nothing more than surprise but his own protective instincts kicked in and he grabbed hold of the alpha as he tried to flee before pulling him back into a backwards bear hug to hold him in place. 

The beta and alpha who had been waiting off to the side pounced forward on instinct as well when they saw that their Lead Alpha was attacking another only to find themselves both pinned down by a large white wolf within a matter of seconds. “Don’t move,” a voice instructed calmly. 

Shindong wrestled with the wriggling figure in his arms, trying to get him to remain still but it was next to impossible with the constant jabs to his legs and arms from the other. “Onew!” he yelled, trying to get through the panic that other was experience, “Onew! Stop it! Calm down, you’re safe, it’s me, it’s Shindong, we’re not going to hurt you!” 

“Get the hell off me you freak!” Onew yelled, his eyes glowing red from complete and total loss of his mental facilities for the moment. “I’ll rip your head off if I get a chance.” 

“No, no you won’t,” Shindong said, digging his feet into the ground and let go of Onew just enough so he could drop him to the ground, spin him around and re-grab his arms to give the other a good hard shake, “Onew! Calm down!” 

Saliva landed on his cheek but Shindong completely ignored it, along with the heavy scratches that were coming to his lower bicep’s courtesy of the other as well. “Onew, you’ve got to calm down! You’re safe, you’re going to be okay…just listen to me.” 

A growl came from Onew who just managed to get his feet to purchase on the ground below him to bring a harsh headbutt to Shindong’s head. The move shocked the other alpha so much that he dropped Onew, but instead of being able to find his feet and flee into the night, Onew lost his balance and toppled to the ground. Before anyone could react there was a blur of black and once again Onew was pinned down but not by Shindong or Sungmin. 

“Jinki! Please” Taemin wailed, holding onto his lead alpha like he was his only lifeline right now, “Please…just stop! Hyung’s won’t harm us, that’s why we came here. Please, please…” 

Saeun appeared just as Sungmin did, holding back the two he had caught by their shirts, and everyone just stared at each other with wide eyes filled with shock. Snapping out of the moment, Saeun took a deep breath and moved towards Onew, extending out as many calming scents as she could and immediately felt the tension fall from the assembled group of alphas and one beta. She knelt next to Onew and Taemin, before slowly pulling both of them into a loving hug and heard Key and Minho fall to their knees before crawling over to her as well. 

Shindong and Sungmin exchanged glances with one another, unable to really digest what was happening in the slightest. Both turned sharply at the sound of crunching sticks behind them but were relieved to find that it was only the rest of the members coming to check on what was going on right now. Sungmin moved closer to the group that were cuddling with his mate, feeling no nastiness towards them as it was clear that they were all very upset. 

And he knew what the grief was probably about, as he had tasted it not so long ago but on a completely different level. Still he had to ask Onew the question, “Where’s Jonghyun?” 

For a second Onew looked about ready to throw another punch or else scream but instead he just broke into a fresh set of painful tears. “He’s gone,” he managed to stammer out, “He’s gone and he’s never coming back. Those…” taking a moment, Onew looked at the three wolves under his authority and care, before reaching forward to cover the sobbing Taemin’s ears with his hands before turning to look back at Sungmin with an expression that was a mixture of uttermost despair, grief and uncertainty and a raging, consuming anger that would not easily be dealt with. “Those fucking bastards took him away from us, used him for whatever fucking madness they wanted and then killed him. He didn’t even have a chance to escape…” 

Letting go of Taemin, Onew broke down again and latched onto Saeun as she was the only omega he could latch onto in this moment. Shindong gulped and glanced at the others, seeing the same horrified looks on their faces as the reality dawned on them. That if Leeteuk hadn’t been able to get away, then this could have very easily been them. 

Eunhyuk thankfully stepped up to the mark, breaking through the high tension atmosphere with soft orders for who was to do what. There was no way that any of the Shinee members were going to be allowed out of their sight, but it was clear that what they needed right now was a safe, warm place to rest, grieve, clean up and be fed. Everyone agreed without so much as an argument and Zhoumi moved forward to help calm the grieving wolves along with Saeun though everyone knew that it was going to be an extra-long night. 

Sungmin waited until they were back in the house to inform Kangin that it would probably be a bad idea to being Leeteuk here tonight, giving him a brief lowdown as to why. The message back was just as simple and Kangin said that they would be there in the morning to catch up with everyone. Sungmin nodded, despite the fact that the other couldn’t see him and stepped around the corner to find his wife, Saeun, waiting for him with open arms. 

He fell willingly into her embrace, holding onto her far more tightly than he had ever done in his life before and tried to will away the terrible thoughts which were swirling around his mind right now. He didn’t want to think of the pain of losing such a precious omega, he didn’t want the grief that could make him not recognise his friends but most of all, he did not want to ever have to face the prospect that he could have lost his one and only love. 

~*~

“You sure that you’re going to be okay here tonight?” Kibum asked, looking a mixture between concerned, annoyed and about ready to throttle Kangin if not for the fact that Leeteuk was slumbering peacefully in a seat next to the alpha. 

In any normal circumstance, Kangin would have gotten very annoyed at the other alpha for suggesting anything was untoward about this whole situation but instead he just lightly shook head before ruffling the youngers hair. “He needs rest and relaxation right now and too many alpha scents around him are not going to help that. Don’t worry, I’ve had our girls in here all day setting everything up so it’ll be fine.” 

Heechul blinked and looked up from his phone, before looking scandalized, “You let the SNSD girls into your house?” 

“Best damn omega group I know,” Kangin shrugged, “And they’re not going to go blabbing about things to dispatch either.” 

“But you do know that…” Kibum started before Heechul knocked him on his head, “Ow, what was that for.” 

Heechul rolled his eyes, “My best friend is in that group and he didn’t let me know that she was going to be in his house, that’s why I’m whining idiot.” 

“You’re not being very fair hyung,” Kibum whined. 

Kangin sighed, “Guys, it’s late. Go get some rest or try to figure out what’s gong on at the cabin, I’ve got Leeteuk and I promise you that he’s going to be perfectly safe and sound with me.” 

Kibum was suddenly all up in his face, expression cold and calculating with a menace behind that that was very creepy to see on the younger’s face. “You better not be lying or planning anything horrible Kangin, else I’ll be around to rip your balls off.” 

“Whoa, hey calm down Mr. Prince Not So Charming,” Heechul snapped, grabbing hold of the younger alpha to pull him back and put him a little in his place. “For starters Kangin is Leeteuk’s mate and wouldn’t dare to hurt him ever because he couldn’t even punish you lot without breaking into a mess at the best of times and for seconds I’m the one who does the threatening because Leeteuk is my bestest best friend in the entire world so watch your tongue.” 

“Remind me to never actually get you angry t me, Chullie,” Kangin called over his shoulder as he had used the distraction to pick Leeteuk into his arms and carry him into his house. By most celebrity standards with was quite modest, but spacious condo with an open plan living dinning and kitchen area, large family bathroom, large guest room with its own personal en-suite bathroom and a master bedroom that was probably about the size of two of the super junior dorm bedrooms knocked into one. There was also a decent sized patio attached to the master bedroom which Kangin had turned into a garden with large flowerpots and small trees. He wanted to have a miniature pond but it wasn’t very practical in the slightest but once Leeteuk was ready to quit the entertainment industry he had planed for them to move out to a place large enough for a garden. 

Now it would appear to be a very big requirement for how life was taking them. 

Kangin headed straight to the master bedroom where he could already smell how much work that the Girl’s Gen omegas had done, so very glad that despite all the fan wars and stuff that they had all remained very much firm friends. Even if their lead alpha Taeyeon still scared the living daylights out of him, though he always said that Hyoyeon was the one to really watch out for seeing as the girl was a delightfully charming Beta who had ruled the trainee days and even beaten some of the stronger male alphas into complete submission. Sometimes he did wonder how those two managed to keep the remaining five omegas in line but there again, poor Leeteuk getting lumbered with twelve of them, fourteen when the M-members were added to the mix, there had to be some balance somewhere. 

Very gently Kangin set Leeteuk down onto the bed which was covered in a series of extremely fluffy blankets that all smelt wonderfully homely and calming. The alpha smiled gently at seeing the relaxed expression overtake his omega and another kissed was gently pressed to his forehead before Kangin returned to the front door. Heechul waved to him from the car that he had clearly made Kibum drive and called out that they would be back in the morning to pick them up around ten am. For a second Kangin was confused and then felt his pocket vibrate and recalled that there was a situation at the cabin. He nodded and waved the pair off, closing the door behind him and reading over the message from Sungmin a couple of times before letting out a sigh, “Bloody hell, poor buggers.” 

“Who’s poor?” came a whispered voice behind him and Kangin jumped, spinning around roughly to find Leeteuk standing behind him, looking completely miserable and rather dishevelled. 

Kangin sighed, getting his emotions in control before pocketing his phone and pulling the smaller man into his large arms, “I’ll tell you when you’re not half-dead my love. But what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.” 

“Can’t rest without you,” Leeteuk murmured softly his head firmly lodged into Kangin’s broad chest, “Not right now.” 

Humming softly, Kangin pressed kisses into Leeteuk’s hair, “I get that, how about we have some food and then have an early night? You’re exhausted.” 

For a few long seconds there was no response from the omega, and Kangin sensed that he was mulling something over in his head. He was already pretty certain about what it was but he knew it was best not to push the other too far. Especially with something as precious as this. 

Slowly Leeteuk raised his head, his eyes already brimming with tears but he still clung to the other, “How sure…I mean…I don’t remember…”

Gently running his hand down the side of the others face, Kangin smiled as softly as he could towards the terrified omega, “I’m praying right now that they are, everything points to it and I promise that even if they’re not, we’ll get through this together. Whatever you choose to do, I’m here with you, no matter what anyone else says.” 

Leeteuk sighed softly, “I really don’t deserve you, not in the slightest.” 

“You more than do, my angel,” Kangin replied, gently raising Leeteuk’s head up with the palms of his hand to press a loving kiss to his fine lips. He meant to keep it slow and gentle, passionate and filled with all of the emotions that the omega needed right now. But there was just the smallest press of tongue to his lips and with only the slightest groan of resistance the alpha opened his mouth to welcome the invasion. They still moved slow, tongues dancing back and forth along each other in a slow dance that drew forth soft moans of pleasure with each passing second. 

Hands roamed across clothed bodies, exploring, touching, soft and gentle with no rush or urgency. Just satisfaction and harmony of sharing pleasure seeping through into their pores and making them both be highly thankful that there was not another single person in the house. 

Kangin broke the sweet make-out session first, the air in his lungs virtually spent and he couldn’t honestly remember when or how they had even ended up on the long couch in the living room. However gazing down at the heavily panting Leeteuk, with his lips swollen, eyes glazed over and a growing scent of cinnamon that nearly broke the alpha’s control. The small fact that he could feel a small wet patch on his leg just where Leeteuk’s thigh was resting did not help in the slightest and he sighed softly, though smiled towards the other, “Still so beautiful.” 

Leeteuk’s response was to slowly wrap his arms around the alphas neck to pull him closer, his eyes still hooded but fierce in their resolve, “I need you…right now Kangin.” 

Normally a cheeky comment would follow that statement but tonight Kangin knew not to be a smart arse alpha. He closed the gap between them to recapture those fine lips before pulling back just a little so he could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes which were shimmering up at him. “Do you want me right here,” he slightly emphasised his point with a gentle hip roll so that Leeteuk could feel just how much of an affect he was having on him at this moment in time, “or would you prefer the bedroom?” 

A slight giggle escaped from Leeteuk’s lips, accompanied by a little upturn of a smile which had Kangin’s heart fluttering, “Always such a gentleman, my alpha.” Was the reply before swift delicate fingers latched onto the hem of Kangin’s shirt to pull it up and over his head, “Here please.” 

“Hmm,” Kangin responded with, leaning down to kiss Leeteuk once again, “you’ll have to give me a moment to get the…” 

“No…” Leeteuk shook his head, looking a little bashful, “Want you…all of you…tonight.” 

Pausing his movements, Kangin looked at Leeteuk, “Are you sure about that? I mean…it might be dangerous for you and…” 

Leeteuk took control, pulling Kangin down in for a much more passionate kiss and boldly moved his hand down to cup and squeeze at the alphas already painfully hard erection. He pulled back from the kiss, one hand still tugging at the dark strands at the base of the others neck whilst the other hand worked on the clothed shaft with movements that were well known and so welcomed. He took a shuddering deep breath but there were no lies in his gaze as he locked his blue gaze onto the blazing red of his alpha. “I want you…I want your body; I want your soul…I want to know that every last part of you belongs to me and me alone…” the words were so heavy sounding and dripping with meaning that they stole Kangin’s breath away. “I can’t…I don’t want to live in the dark anymore. I don’t want to have everyone constantly fighting over me or worried to death over me because I want my alpha to just be my alpha..” 

Taking a deep breath, Leeteuk sighed, “I can’t do this anymore Kangin, I can’t be in the limelight. Not after what happened, as must as I love it and I know it, it can’t protect me anymore. I don’t want my cubs growing up without anyone to protect them and I don’t want to lose you.” 

Leeteuk was silenced by a single finger on his lips, which was followed by the most loving and understanding of gazes tat he had ever seen come his way. Not even his mothers soothing words when times got hard could compare this gaze and Kangin smiled softly towards him. “You won’t be alone, you know that. Your cubs will grow up happy, healthy and with so much love in that that they’ll practically burst. We will all love them, look after them and make sure they grow up as strong and beautiful as you, because you are our precious omega Leeteuk, no matter what anyone else says and nothing is ever going to change that in the slightest.” 

Once again he leaned down to capture the others lips, but quickly silenced him from speaking once again when he pulled back. Softly he blew out a sigh come groan, as he had shifted a little bit and both of their erections were now touching. The sensation was nearly enough to knock all thoughts cleanly out of Kangin’s head but he managed to restrain himself because this moment was for Leeteuk. 

“I know what you’re asking me to do, what you want us to become,” Kangin spoke softly, knowing this words had to carry weight and meaning to them, “I’ve known it from the very second that I met you and quite frankly how the hell we’ve not already become mates with the amount of stuff we’ve done but I just want you to take an extra minute to think about what you’re asking me to do. Not for my sake, not for the cubs, not even for the band…I want you to seriously think about what you’ve just asked me Park Jungsoo because I don’t want to ever be the source of your unhappiness and a mating bond cannot be broken so easily.” 

Gently he rubbed away the tears that were falling from the others eyes, “I’m only asking because I remember the very first time I kissed you, the very first time we confessed to one another and on that night we made a promise to one another, do you remember?”   
Laying there for a few long seconds, Leeteuk was stunned that Kangin even remembered that small a detail but he felt his heart swell with pride and more tears came to his eyes as he reached a hand up towards the others face. “That no matter what, we’d look into each other’s eyes and ask the question of if we were truly ready to become mates.” 

“To give up everything and leave the city, to become the wolves that we were meant to be and no longer live in the limelight and raise our cubs away from it all,” Kangin replied softly, a smile on his lips. 

For a good minute Leeteuk lapsed into silence, his eyes closed as he mulled that sentence over in his head. He looked deep inside his heart, inside his head and asked himself the questions that Kangin had reminded him of. Was he truly ready to leave the city, to leave behind the entertainment life and have a family with Kangin? Could he really leave his wayward alpha boys along that long and not worry about them getting into some form of trouble or random craziness. But didn’t they do that anyway. 

Slowly he opened his eyes to look at Kangin, feeling that loving gaze on him with so much welcomed familiarity that it sent his heart spinning for a second. He smiled up towards Kangin, “Can you?” 

A small chuckle was his answer, followed by the brightest smile, “I’ve been waiting for you to be ready.” 

Leeteuk blushed and looked down, “I just…” 

“I know, we’ve already got our big grown up cubs to worry about but I think they can just about take care of themselves now right?” Kangin replied, resting gently on Leeteuk as much as he could without injuring the male or the cubs in his stomach, “But if the circumstances were different and we didn’t have these precious little forms here,” the large hand worked it’s way slowly under the long sleeved jumper which he omega was wearing to touch the swollen – though not by enough in Kangin’s mind – flesh where the cubs resided, “Would you still want what you’ve asked for.” 

This time there was no hesitation as Leeteuk looked up at Kangin, “Yes, I want you as my mate Kangin, for real. I want to know that no matter what, you’ll be there for me and I’ll be there for you and…mhp!” 

Lips connected with his, hot and hungry but the right kind and a smile wound its way onto Leeteuk’s face. “No more words,” Kangin said as he removed the jumper which Leeteuk was wearing, “Unless you want to scream my name of course.” 

A weak hit was delivered to his chest but seconds later it was replaced with breathy moans and soft spoken words that filtered slowly and lovingly into gasps, moans, cries and pleas for more. Kangin fully ensured that Leeteuk was one hundred per cent prepared, cared for and loved before he even entered him and only even attempted the mating bite once he knew that his mate was fully stated. He was glad he did because the explosion of emotions that raged through both of them as Kangin’s teeth buried themselves deep into the omegas shoulder to leave a mark that no other alpha would ever be able to touch 

Afterwards he gently cleaned up the wound, shifted Jungsoo back to their bedroom and cleaned him up properly before sorting out his own mess and then returned to his mate to snuggle with him throughout the rest of the night. 

There was going to be hell on tomorrow, that much he was sure of but that was a worry for later. Right now, all Kangin wanted was to lie asleep with his mate next to him and dream of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uthors babbly: 
> 
> Yeah lots of mush and not quite smut cause I'm not the best at writing it in the slightest. 
> 
> So sorry for taking an age with this fic but between multiple conventions, work, dancing, being generally exhausted and just trying to fit everything in I've had little time to write as per usual but going to work on getting some form of track going again soonish. 
> 
> Plus the news of Kangin actually leaving Super Junior knocked me back a little and I had to process that. Kangin-Bear why did you have to go? We were all waiting for you. At least he's still acting though so that made up for it and he won an award so I'm happy for our Appa. Even though I wanna kick him for leaving Mama all alone. But do not fear, he's not leaving his mate in this fic and oh boy they'res going to be fun. 
> 
> Also once again addressing the Shinee issue, I know it may upset some people and I'm sorry but it fits in too well with this story as a counterpont and i couldn' not include it. Obviously there's a massive change in circumstances and Jonghyun was one of the brightest stars. I just hope he's happy and all my ELF love goes out to all Shawols everywhere 
> 
> Don't worry, Shinee are going to get lots of love and hugs in this fic as well 
> 
> anywas, hope to see you all soon guys and comment if there's anything you'd like to see 


	8. Mama Teuk

“Taemin?” the soft sweet voice, filled with nothing but motherly affection caught the cub off guard as it cut through the endless swirl of dark thoughts and the stream of tears which he had barely realised that he was crying. Turning his head up towards the owner of the voice, Taemin blinked his eyes repeatedly for a few long seconds and then let out a wailing yelp as he practically threw himself at the other man, barely caring that he was being a very whiny little baby at the moment. Leeteuk didn’t even flinch as he accepted the youngster into his arms and held onto him tightly. There were no words exchanged between the pair, there didn’t need to be in the slightest because right now the only thing that the cub needed was the loving hold of an omega. 

Granted it would have been more affective if it had been his own mother but the number of times that Teuk had snuck to the Shinee dorm just to give the adorable Taetae his extra bit of fluffy love was uncountable. Jonghyun of course looked after Taemin like his own son, doted on him every second of the day but Taemin had always said that Teuk’s smell reminded him of his mother more. Jonghyun had pretended to be annoyed by that but there was never any actual animosity between the two omegas. 

Tears pricked at Leeteuk’s eyes, as he gently stroked the youngster’s hair and sighed before pulling back, “Are the others at the cabin?” 

Taemin nodded, rubbing at his eyes with the balls of his hands which only resulted in him smearing more mud across his face. It made the tear tracks so much easier to see and Leeteuk felt his heart break a little further than it already had today. 

A hand rested lightly on his back, Kangin offering him silent support and Leeteuk nodded before reaching forward to kiss the others forehead, “Come on, Taemin, we’ll get you back to the others. Jinki is probably worried sick about you.” 

A shake of the head was his answer but Kangin left no room for argument as he scooped the lanky young man into his arms and carried him into the car. If the younger had planned to fight back, the feeling left him just as soon as it had arrived as he slumped down into the familiar hold looking totally defeated. 

“I’ve told the others we’re on the way,” Kibum said when they were close enough to the car, having initially stopped because Leeteuk had needed to throw up and that was when they had picked up the others scent and followed it. “Sounds like they’ve had to separate the Shinee pack a bit.” 

“They’re grieving,” Leeteuk said softly, hugging his arms around his still too thin frame. 

Heechul was quick to appear next to him, wrapping an arm around his best friends’ shoulder to squeeze him lightly, “We don’t have to go, we can wait.” 

Leeteuk shook his head, “No. I want to…I need to be near my pack right now…I don’t want to stay in the city.” 

Kangin reappeared in front of him, gently reaching out with his hand for the other to take it, “Is there anything you can potentially tell them?” 

Another shake of the head was the groups answer, “I…I never saw him. If I had…” 

“I know sweetie,” Kangin said gently, catching the omega in a hug to start tugging him back towards the car, “We all know.” 

“Stop it with the cute routine,” Heechul complained in an attempt to bring some light back into the gloom of the day. 

Kangin rolled his eyes, “Jealous much?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Heechul sassed back, “Be thankful that it was me and Kibum who found you this morning, mate, the others would have killed you.” 

A cold glare was sent his way that was slightly marred by the fact that there was a huge purple bruise forming around his left eye that was definitely going to make Kangin appear to be a panda. Added to the look was a busted lip and a bite on his neck that was definitely not the new mating mark which Leeteuk had made last night. “Yeah, I already know that once I’ve got my mate safe and settled that I’m going to have to bloody run far and fast,” Kangin sighed as he hugged Leeteuk closer to him, “No need to rub it in.” 

“Just a warning to you, is all,” Heechul smugly said before letting out a whining yelp that had him crashing down towards the ground before he pouted up towards the omega. “What did I do to deserve that?” 

“You know what,” Leeteuk sighed, shaking his head tiredly. “Please, just…sort out your stinky alpha prides away from me and don’t hurt Kangin too much.” 

“Oh Tuekie, we won’t,” Kibum said softly, stepping forward to pet the others hair gently, “You know we’re just playing with him.” 

Leeteuk sighed, “I feel it too, so only play with him.” 

The snappy tone the omega was using right now was not typical of their loving omega and Kangin rested his hand on the top of the others head before sighing. “Your fever’s coming back, let’s get you to the cabin, Teuk, you need a good rest.” 

A silent nod was his answer before he allowed himself to be led back to the car where Taemin had thankfully stayed. Wrapping around the other, a small smile found its way to his lips for just a few seconds. Especially when Taemin snuggled in close to him like he was a favoured blanket, though Leeteuk couldn’t help but notice that the other was no longer a cub. His body felt firm under his hands, the muscles defined and sharp, the puppy fat now falling away to reveal features that were sharp and intimidating but still mischievous and fun. He sniffed close to the others neck but found that there was a scent blocker in place which given the rumours of what had happened to Shinee, made sense. However Leeteuk already knew that he was holding a very fine young alpha in his hands right now and wondered how long it would be before he went and claimed his mate. 

That’s was if Suho let him anywhere near once of his precious babies of course. 

Suddenly a cold, muddy hand touched the skin on his stomach causing Leeteuk to jump slightly in surprise and Taemin whimpered, blushing even with the impromptu face mask and looked down submissively. “Sorry…I…I could hear…their heart beats.” 

“It’s okay,” Leeteuk replied quietly, running one hand through the others manky hair whilst allowing him to touch the bump, “I just wasn’t expecting…” 

Taemin gently sighed before leaning his head gently against the others stomach and smiling softly. “They’re so tiny hyung, I can barely hear them but they’re there.” 

“Hmm,” Leeteuk didn’t know what else to voice towards the youngster right now, part of him felt content and happy that he was carrying cubs but there was still a lingering horror of how they had gotten in him that he did not want to address. Especially seeing as the results had come back as inconclusive due to Leeteuk’s ill health which was affecting the babies inside him. The doctor had been extremely sweet and patient in explaining everything from the best case scenario to the absolute worse and Leeteuk did not know which he would prefer. For now he kept up a pleasant and happy front just for Taemin, as the cub clearly needed something positive to focus on and it was sweet to see him happy at the idea that he could become an uncle soon. 

It wouldn’t be fair to explain to the youngster that there was a very high possibility that the heartbeats he was hearing wouldn’t survive, especially when he hadn’t yet accepted it himself. 

The car came to a stop, startling Leeteuk slightly as he had nearly dozed off and he blinked rapidly before rubbing at his ears with his hand. However his nose suddenly twitched and the next second he found himself standing outside, eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. He found himself surrounded by the familiar earthy smell of the forest far away from the city, the leaves and grass heavy with the dew from the rain over the last few days and the mixed scents of all his alpha babies. The combined scents always made him think of walking into a coffee shop at full swing when there were several different barristers making a whole selection of different speciality brews and whilst he knew each individual scent perfectly, there was something about the whole combination that was just fulfilling and made happy sparks fly through the whole of the omegas being. 

He was home, his own perfect little den in the forest where he could drop all pretences and just be the omega that he wanted to be. No pressure, no fans, no management, no stress, no clogging cars or stinky drains. Just the trees, hills, the animals and the land to provide everything that they needed in order to survive. His wolf pawed gently, wanting to shed the human skin and just take off running through safe trees and grounds, down to the lake to bathe and drink the clear fresh spring water there before returning to snuggle under a great big pile of warm fluffy bodies all night and be spoilt and pampered by all of them equally. 

A sound made him snap open his eyes and turn just in time to see his mate, now in his strong brown wolf form, dodging an attack from at least three blurs. One a dark grey, the other a strange mix of black and white and the final being a russet red. Growls of displeasure were leaving their throats and teeth snapped but Kangin merely kicked the first in the face as he turned to attempt to pounce on him again and then barrelled a the other two, knocking one to the ground and snapping at the third. 

Leeteuk groaned, “No! Please boys…don’t…” 

His words fell on deaf ears as the three picked themselves up and launched themselves at Kangin who nimbly dodged them once again, caught the russet’s tail in his teeth and gave it a playful sharp tug before howling as he took off into the dense forest. A taunting cry of ‘you can’t catch me’ came over the pack bond accompanied by an all too familiar deep laugh and Leeteuk literally face palmed as the first three wolves were quickly joined by another eleven who took off howling with several hundred threats all bombarding the link. 

Heechul had at least the decency to pause, grin stupidly at Leeteuk and promise not to hurt his precious mate any further before placing a kiss on his cheek and then taking off with a howl as he changed into his shocking white wolf. 

A calming scent soon arrived, along with a pair of warm arms as Zhoumi wrapped himself close to his fellow omega, “Alphas are a bunch of dicks, aren’t they?” 

Leeteuk nodded slowly, turning to fully embrace the other, “I just hope they’ll remember not to hurt him too much.” 

“Your alpha puppies will just chew him a little, don’t worry,” Zhoumi said, snuggling back against the other, “Come on Mama, let me show you the den they set up for you. Oh Taemiinie, you come too, before you become the source of another heart attack.” 

~*~

A warming cup of fresh green tea was gently placed into Leeteuk’s hands and he raised his head to smile his thanks towards Zhoumi. “I guess Jinki finally stopped trying to kill Taemin with hugs and kisses?” 

“Nah, they’re still in their big cuddle pile,” Zhoumi shook his head, “Though Jinki has stopped shouting now which is a good thing.” 

Leeteuk nodded and took a sip of the tea, feeling glad that it warmed him through after the events of the morning. The other omega in the room smiled and hugged himself close, his pheromones extending out a calming aura to the other whilst he gently brushed through the soft strands of hair on the others crown. “If you want to cry or something, go ahead Leeteuk. It’s been a very emotional day for you so far and it’s not even half-way through yet.” 

“Strangely that’s the last thing that I want to do right now,” Leeteuk replied, settling his cup down so he could embrace the other omega fully with more ease. He snuggled up to Zhoumi, surprised to find that despite the fact that the other’s body was firm from the years of dancing he had done he was still extremely snuggly and comfortable. He blew out a happy sounding sigh, burying his head into the crook of the others neck. “No wonder we could hardly get Moochi off you,” he whispered, giggling a little, “You’re really cuddly.” 

Zhoumi snorted, “If I didn’t threaten to never hug my little shit we’d never get anything done.” 

“He just loves your cuddles that much?” Leeteuk chuckled. 

“Sometimes I think it’s the only thing he loves about me,” Zhoumi replied with a grin. 

That caused a snort to come out of Leeteuk’s nose, “Hell I knew you two were mates even before I met you. He was always an extra bit dopey around you no matter what you guys were doing.” 

A sigh escaped from Zhoumi’s mouth, “I just thought he was being a twit to get attention from the fans…boy did I learn the error of that mistake.” 

Chuckling, Leeteuk smiled, “Me and Kangin were practically the same. At least you didn’t go through an unexpected heat together before you both admitted your feelings for each other.” 

“Still can’t fathom out how the hell your boys didn’t just up and kill Kangin there and then,” Zhoumi replied, blinking softly towards the other. 

A shrug was his answer, “How they’re not going to kill him now…” 

Carefully Zhoumi ran his fingers down from the top of the others crown to the nape of his neck and pushed aside the material that was covering the skin there. Leeteuk was more than comfortable with Zhoumi doing so, in a way he wanted to show off his mark as proudly as possible but he knew that a few egos would need to be settled first. Delicate fingers ran over the marks, the bruising still being highly present but that would fade with time. It wasn’t too big a mark, one that could be hidden easily enough and one that had clearly been delivered with love behind it. Swift and as gentle as possible so as not to hurt the omega who was receiving it. Zhoumi couldn’t help but feel just a twinge of jealously in his heart but then he remembered the conversation that he had with Henry and shoved it away. 

Leeteuk deserved to wear that mark and he wasn’t going to let petty feelings get in the way of his love for the man who had taken him into his pack and loved him like another son when he had no reason to do so.

Gently Zhoumi placed a kiss on top of Leeteuk’s head as he smiled, recovering the mark, “Your boys won’t kill Kangin because they know he’s your true mate and will be there for you regardless. They’re just being protective of you and reminding him that if he ever fucks up that they’ll be there to rip him a new one without trying.” 

A smile crossed Leeteuk’s face at that thought, but it did not quite stop the sigh that was leaving his lips, “Why are they all so complicated?” 

“Because that’s just the way alphas are,” Zhoumi chuckled, “Derpy, dorky idiots most of the time who just want to show off all the time and then they turn into hapless puppies around their mates before turning into big ass protectors the second they feel the slightest bit of potential resistance to their omegas and just…they’re a bunch of dicks whom we unfortunately love to death.” 

Chuckling Leeteuk nodded at that statement before sighing again as his hands strayed towards his stomach, “I just hope that they…”

“Don’t even think anything negative about your babies Tuekie,” Zhoumi said, “Regardless of how they have come into this world, they’re going to be so beautiful and sweet because they are yours and I’ll bite off so many dicks if anyone dares to treat them as anything but rightfully yours.” 

For a while there was silence between the two omegas, the conversation just a little too heavy to be had now and with still so much of it up in the air it wasn’t a subject that was to be broached lightly. It was Leeteuk who broke the silence first, and he was surprised at how calmly he was able to speak the words that came out of his mouth. “There’s a high chance that the cubs won’t be born.” 

“What?” Zhoumi replied. 

“The paternity tests came back inconclusive for Kangin because there’s a high chance that I’m going to miscarry,” Leeteuk said softly, shuddering a little, “My body is not able to provide for them and if they are born, it’s likely that they’ll be underdeveloped so chances are they would not survive long regardless.” 

“Oh Teukie,” Zhoumi said softly, resuming running through the others hair with his hands. 

Leeteuk gulped, “Is it wrong, that in a way, I’d be happier if they were just born asleep?”   
Zhoumi hugged Leeteuk close, fighting back his own tears, “Why do you say that?” 

“Because then I can blame those monsters who put them in me for not caring,” Leeteuk managed to stammer back, “If they…they are….born…and are alive…I can’t…my body…I’d hate myself….my babies, I just…” tears began falling earnestly down from Leeteuk’s eyes, “If they came out alive I would want them to stay that way but I couldn’t provide them what they needed which would make me a murderer.” 

“What are you saying?” Saeun’s voice cut into the conversation, the other omega having been drawn by the great distress that was coming from Leeteuk. “Teukie, if there’s a chance for your cubs to survive we’ll do anything to ensure that they do. Me and Zhoumi can help with nursing and feeding and we’d make sure that they were warm and looked after.” 

Leeteuk shook his head, “No…I couldn’t.” 

“Leeteuk,” Saeun snapped, “I won’t hear anything of it. You were the first to support Sungmin when he wanted to mate me, even though you knew that it wouldn’t be favoured by the company and you even offered to fly us to the states so that we could wed in secret like he was a favoured son of yours. You didn’t have to do any of that and I apricate you so much that I’ll make sure that your cubs survive at all costs. If anyone dares try to hurt them or disgrace them or you for that matter for something that you couldn’t control then I’ll be the first to stick my seven inch stilettos straight up their arse.” 

“That’s after I’ve ripped them a new one,” Zhoumi managed to cut in, having shifted around so that Saeun could join the hugging pile. “If there’s a chance for these cubs, Leeteuk, we’ll do anything and everything in our power to make sure that they survive. Because they’re your babies and they’ll deserve all the love and fuss in the world, just like you do and there’s no chance in hell that none of us aren’t going to love them like our own.” 

“To be honest,” Key said as he appeared, kneeling down next to the group, “We all had a betting ring going on with who would be the first couple to have cubs and even if they aren’t his, Kangin will raise your cubs as his own and kick anyone who says they’re not. Don’t give up hope, Leeteuk, I’ll help you with your cubs anyway that I can and we’ll make sure that there’s so much help that you’ll be sick to the sight of us all. I know if he were here, Jonghyun would already be knitting at a frantic place to be ready on time and everyone will be around to help. You’re the sweetest damn person on the planet and your cubs are going to be super junior incarnate, I just know it.” 

There were virtually no more words spoken after that, the small group at the house merely providing comfort and hugs to the distressed omega until his fears turned into hope and his despair gave way to joy. There was no predicting what would happen of course, there was a chance that the cubs would not be born in the slightest but they would all be there to protect and guide the other as he had done for them over all the long years that they had all been friends. 

Now it was just a waiting game to see what would happen.

~*~

Picking up his paw to being licking at it, Kangin glanced around at the pile of wolves who were strewn around him in a haphazard mess and couldn’t help the sly grin that crossed his face. “Ha, you guys honestly thought you could take me down?” 

“Shut. Up. Hyung!” Kyuhyun moaned from where he was lying sprawled across a log, “You. Haven’t. Won. Yet.” 

“Oh youngster I think I have,” Kangin said, using the paw that he had been licking to playfully boop the snout of Eunhyuk who was half-heartedly attempting to charge at him for a final go but the younger alpha was clearly exhausted and collapsed to the floor with his tongue lolling out to the side. “Besides, I’d save what remaining strength you have for when we get home cause Mama Teuk is going to kick all your asses for this.” 

“Heh, can’t kick mine,” Heechul sang happily, “He already did that this morning to me.” 

“That was for this morning, he’ll double kick you Chullie…and you Bummie, don’t think you’re getting away with the near tail dislocation.” 

“So not fair!” Kibum growled, “Me and Heechul already faced his wrath.” 

“Well you should have thought about that before coming after me again, shouldn’t you, little twerp,” Kangin challenged back in his usual cheeky style which earned a groan from virtually everyone. 

“How can you…. even talk right now…?” Donghae complained, whimpering slightly as he tried to get up but could only feel his stomach making strange knots. “You should be exhausted.” 

Kangin rolled his eyes, “Keeping charge of you lot gave me a lot of stamina clearly.” 

“Bullocks to that,” Hangen replied, shaking himself off, “You have way too much energy right now.” 

Kangin once again shrugged, “Ain’t going to complain about that.” 

“Hyung, carry me home,” Ryeowook whined, trying to shuffle closer with a cute pout on his lips. 

“Ha, not a chance you cheating little swine,” Kangin smiled back, knowing fine well that he would probably end up carrying the youngster as Ryeowook did look close to the point of passing out. 

Yesung sighed as he popped his muscles back into place, having changed back to two legs because it made his breathing just a little easier, “Give over, you’ll end up playing Daddy in five freaking seconds when we all decide to head back.” 

“Yeah, like you wouldn’t either given half the chance,” Kangin playfully challenged towards the other, knowing full well that that particular crush had long since gone under but it was still one that played merry hell whenever the opportunity presented itself. 

It was Eunhyuk who started laughing at that joke first however, rolling onto his back as he giggled, “Oh that would be a sight to see, all that affection rekindled after all these years.” 

“Yah, shut up,” Yesung barked, kicking his foot out towards the other, “Go and screw with…” 

“Boys,” Kangin snapped quickly, shaking his head as he raised his hands up, “None of that. Please, I’ve already got a headache incoming, I do not need unrequited love drama on top of everything else.”

Henry suddenly flopped onto Kangin from behind, having held back in the main boisterous fight as he was still quite small in comparison to most of the others. However Kangin had not been quite expecting the sneak attack and ended up tumbling forward to land face first in a mud pile which he had not expected. “Gah! Henry!” he half yelled, annoyed by the uttermost bright laughter that came from his misfortune and just to make matters worse there was no way that he could wrestle the youngster off without getting himself covered in more mud and grime. “I do not, need a mud, bath!” 

“Ha, it’s the least you deserve!” Henry teased, still laughing too brightly and sticking his tongue out towards a scowling Heechul before yelping as his momentary concentration break allowed the head alpha to get a firm grip on the youngster. Two seconds later there was a cry of dismay as Henry ended up in the muddy puddle as well but he just grinned wildly and grabbed a handful of mud to chuck at Kangin instead. 

“You little!” Kangin started, pouncing on the boy to spread more mud onto him and naturally cause splashes which reached out to the others. 

Consequently it did not take long at all for a full on mud fight to start, the wolves melting away into the human alphas who captured so many hearts in the idol world. Pretty soon it became an all out war of mud, no one was spared in the slightest and it was each wolf for himself. How long they all were there, rolling about in the mud, throwing it at one another, slapping it onto exposed skin, burying it in hair and generally making such a big nuisance of themselves was anyone’s guess but finally everyone was played out and they collapsed to the ground in a big happy messy pile. 

Sungmin grinned happily as he found himself next to Kangin, rolling over onto his side to wrap his arms firmly around the other alpha in a big hug. Kangin groaned, “No more…I can barely breath as is.” 

“Wasn’t going to attack you anymore, I think we’re all played out,” Sungmin replied, giggling at the feeling of one of the others cuddling into his back to take an impromptu nap. “I was actually going to say congratulations on finally claiming Leeteuk, it’s a big step and I’m glad that you’ve taken it with everything that’s happened.” 

Kangin raised an eyebrow, “You really doubted that I wouldn’t take him as a mate?” 

“Not all alphas are like us,” Sungmin replied, “There are those who would have left him for what happened but you didn’t and we know you’re not going to.” 

“Don’t really have a choice there do I?” Kangin grinned back, “If this is you guys giving me thanks for claiming my mate, I dread to think what the hell you would do if I rejected him.” 

“Yeah, you really don’t want to know,” Hangen piped up from the back, “Now shut up and let’s nap before we take a bath and go home to be scolded by Mama.” 

There was a general chorus of similar sounding phrases but exhaustion caught up with everyone and soon a soft slumber took over the group. However Kangin found that he only slept a short time before waking up with a strange feeling in his stomach. Presuming that it was needing to answer a call of nature, he slipped away from the pile of muddy bodies and headed to the treeline to relieve himself. He practically jumped out of his skin when a twig cracked behind him. 

“Whoa, sorry,” Siwon said a little bashfully as he stepped out in plain view, looking very clean, “Thought you would know it was me.” 

“Still a little sleepy,” Kangin brushed it off before rubbing lightly at his chest with a frown foaming on his face.   
Siwon tilted his head to the side, “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know,” Kangin replied, “I’ve got a weird dull ache in my chest…” 

Suddenly the alpha lurched forward, a pain coursing through his veins and he felt a million different sensations and emotions go through his body. It felt as though the whole world had suddenly sucked all of the air out of his body, then slammed it back in but instead tore at his skin to lap up at the blood which would have surely formed instead before shoving him back together with a slap that was jarring. 

Kangin blinked rapidly, startled to find a concerned looking Siwon right in front of his face, “What?” 

“Are you okay now?” Siwon asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kangin said, rubbing at his cheek before looking wide eyed at Siwon, “You hit me!” 

Siwon nodded, “Of course I did, you started to have some form of weird panic attack and…” 

Kangin suddenly shot his hand out towards the other alpha’s shoulder, silencing him as another wave of emotions crossed over him but these ones he was fully able to understand and comprehend. “Shit! Leeteuk!” 

“What? What’s wrong?” Siwon asked, sounding just as panicked as he did. 

Kangin shook his head, unable to explain anything in the slightest, “We need to get back to him. Now.” 

Siwon nodded and quickly gathered up the others before taking off after Kangin who had set off back to the den at a pace which should not have been possible. But they all felt the urgency to get back and protect Leeteuk, even though none of them were sure exactly what it was that they would be protecting him from. 

authors babbling:

Hey guys and gals, I'm back. Sorry about the hiatus, most of you who've read my stuff before will know that I end up running around like a crazy loon but I've gotten around to updating this and whilst it's not the best chapter ever it hopefully works. Only a couple more chapters left in this fic but I've enjoyed writing back in the wolf au so I may go for more stories like this. Anyways, hopefully won't take a long in the next update and hope this was worth the wait


	9. Renew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll need tissues

Stumbling into the back garden, Kangin only managed a few steps before he fell onto his hands and knees and wretched up everything that was in his stomach from the past three days. Tears stung at his eyes, before falling unbidden down his cheeks and pain the likes of which he could never remember feeling clogged at his chest. Even the day he found out that Leeteuk had gone missing had not been as painful as this. That day he had been filled with worry, regret and rage that someone had taken what was his away without his consent and showed no signs of returning it. 

This pain was different, it was the type of pain that he knew was impossible to run away from. This was the type of pain that would haunt him for the next few years and even when it was lifted, the echoes would forever linger in his soul. 

Five tiny little lives. 

So much blood. So much pain. So much inability to do anything about what was happening to them. He had tried, hell they had all tried. The Doctor had tried, they had tried old fashioned methods, new methods, methods that came from myth and legends, hell Donghae had even searched on the internet shakily for anything that could have been done to help. 

But nothing had worked. 

Two hours. 

That was the longest any of them had survived. 

Two hours. 

Kangin found himself being hauled back roughly, a glass of water being forced down his lips and in a way he was thankful for it. It allowed him to get rid of the final bit of bile in his throat by throwing up the water straight away. 

The tears still ran down his cheeks though, and he yanked his hands out of firm grip which held him to latch onto the one who had forced the water down his throat. “Tell me, please, just tell me.” 

The youngster couldn’t respond however, looking just as teary and terrified as he was and the head alpha knew that fear. Knew that there was a reason why he and the other alphas had been locked out of the room. He had felt it the moment when he had felt the heat leave his mates fingers, heard the choking cough that went on for far too long and seen it when the light had suddenly gone from the glistening eyes. From the eyes that held so much life, so much pride, so much love for the world that had treated him so cruelly and given his all to the world so that no one would ever have to go through what he did. 

Kangin couldn’t remember what had happened exactly, all he had known was that one minute he was crying softly with Leeteuk and then suddenly something changed. His mate, his lover had gone stiff and started with the strange cough and then there were horrible flat-lining sounds from the machines that had somehow been hooked up to him and a sudden panic and then he was being hauled out. 

At first anger had gravitated through his body and he had tried to smash the door down, he had to be in there, had to be by his mates side, had to protect Leeteuk at all costs because he was the one to protect them always and god damn everything to hell, his omega was in such pain and needed all the love and attention in the world right now. 

The others tried to keep him back, though they were just as agitated and angry as he was, completely thrown off by the loss of the cubs and the sudden horrible burst of activity that had been around Leeteuk. Kangin had just about managed to break the door down when it opened of its own accord and a smell had wafted out. 

Blood. Too much blood, followed by burning flesh. The Doctor who had come out was yelling for someone but something else broke in that moment. A feeling deep within Kangin just snapped suddenly and there was a hollow hole in his very being. He had turned and thrown himself into the garden and now he couldn’t even think. There was just pain, confusion and so much hurt. 

Then there was silence, a harrowing, harsh silence that seeped into everything. The birds stopped chirping, the insects softened down to nothing more than the faintest of whispers and Kangin knew. The fight left him, the anger disappearing in a matter of seconds and slowly he found himself raising back up. 

He felt empty now, drained and like all the colour had disappeared from the world. Somehow he managed to turn around, walk past all of his alpha band mates who were looking at him in concern, confusion and a lingering hope that was shattering with each passing silent second. The door to Leeteuk’s room was still open, Saeun coming out of it slowly as he passed with her eyes glassy and unkept hair spilling about but the omega didn’t try to stop him. She just raised her eyes up towards his and nodded before charging straight towards her terrified looking mate and bawling her eyes out into his chest. 

Kangin walked into the room and to the bed where the Doctor was, reverently placing a blanket over the patient. He turned at hearing the approaching feet and sighed, placing a hand upon Kangin’s shoulder. “We tried everything,” the man spoke softly, “But his heart was too weak. There also appears..”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Kangin said, his eyes landing on the still form upon the bed. “Just do your report and go.” 

The doctor nodded, picked up his things and set off. 

For a second Kangin was surprised to find someone else besides the bed, before him, sobbing weakly, but then remembered that Zhoumi had been in here as help as he was an omega. Kangin felt just a little bit of himself return as he laid his hand carefully upon the others shoulder. “Go to your Henry, get hugs off him.” 

Zhoumi looked up, pale and terrible but he quietly nodded and stood up.. For a second his eyes went back to the bed, blinking away a new set of tears that had started to fall and he opened his mouth to say something but Kangin just pulled the youngster into a one armed hug. “Thank you,” he whispered, “Now, go to Henry.” 

Nodding again, Zhoumi left the room with hurried steps and Kangin was more than sure that he heard the concerned voice of Henry in the doorway pleading to know what was going on but the door clicked closed. Kangin took a deep breath and raised his eyes towards Leeteuk, already knowing what he was going to see. His mate was still, eyes closed and chest no longer moving. The pain he had gone through the last few weeks gone, to be replaced by a soft expression of someone who had found peace. The alpha could only feel himself slowly dying inside as he sat next to his mate before reaching out to gently run his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he muttered quietly to the still form, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I should have mated you a long while ago, I should have made you happy a long time ago and I should have torn through every last dark alleyway to find you when they took you. I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” 

Giving in to the tears that were already rolling down his face, Kangin let out a heart wrenching sob before collapsing onto the others form, wishing that the arms would wrap around him in a protective loving manner but already knowing that they would never do so again. It wasn’t long till the others were in, their confusion turning to pain and tears within a matter of seconds and Kangin found himself unable to really register any of it. He knew that they were all there, all gathered together and part of his mind knew that they should be celebrating the new lives but now they were mourning the loss of six. 

It wasn’t fair, not in the slightest and there was nothing that he could do in order to correct any of it. He wanted Leeteuk back, he wanted his mate back in his arms but it was never going to happen. He threw up the rest of the water that he was given and fell into a state that could just about pass as living. 

The next few days were a blur; he barely felt the need to move or do anything of use. No one complained, they all understood and they let him be. The only ones to really fuss were Saeun and Zhoumi who would force him to eat and drink, just because they didn’t want to lose the head alpha. Kangin did not want to leave Leetuek’s side, even when the coroner was present and when they were preparing him for burial. It was surreal and it did not even feel real. Even when it took the combined strength of Shindong, Siwon, Heechul and Hangen to pull him back so that Leeteuk’s body could be taken away. 

The funeral was even more of a blur, not a single thing did he remember about it. In fact he barely remembered anything after the funeral either, he knew that the others were keeping an eye on him, that he was never left alone for any great length of time and part of him wondered why. Until he returned to his house and lost it because this was the place where he had mated with Leeteuk and all the raw emotions just came circling back. 

Which was why he was now sitting in a park, just watching the wind blown trees and feeling strangely content with the world. It was quiet in the park, no one running around, no happy couples on a park bench Just Kangin and his thoughts which were rather lonely and lost. 

“I wondered where you had gotten to,” a soft voice spoke beside his ear and Kangin turned, somehow not surprised to find Leeteuk sitting next to him. This Leeteuk looked healthy, happy and so much freer than the one he had last looked upon and that made Kangin smile sadly. Leeteuk tilted his head, confusion crossing his brows, “What is it?” 

“Does it hurt?” Kangin asked softly, desperate to reach out and touch the other but knowing internally what it would mean. 

Leeteuk shook his head, “No. It’s just letting go, really.” 

Kangin nodded and turned his head back to the park, “The boys are going to worry.” 

“The boys always will,” Leeteuk smiled happily, “But they’ll be fine. They’ll move on and have everything we couldn’t.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you everything you wanted,” Kangin replied as he leaned back on the bench. 

A beautiful smile crossed Leeteuk’s lips, “You were all I ever wanted, Kangin.” 

Turning his head towards the other, Kangin felt his own smile return as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the ones that he had missed for so long. After a few seconds he pulled back, taking hold of the omegas hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Immediately he let out a happy laugh, wrapping himself tightly around the love of his life which caused Leeteuk to laugh and within seconds they were happily walking along, hand in hand just like it was meant to be. 

Neither one looked back to the body on the bench, they just kept on walking together, feeling joyful and free and able to continue on living together until their time to be reborn.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. Wasn't my initial intention when I started this but it just sort of happened and yeah. Sorry if I've caused you all to cry, I did try to make it bittersweet towards the end so I hope that helps.   
> But anyway. I'll try to write some Kangteuk fluff to make up for it at some point.   
> Hope you all enjoyed regardless and catch you on the next one


End file.
